Anima dividi
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Horcrux: receptáculo en el cuál un mago tenebroso ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de lograr la inmortalidad. Voldemort: poseedor de siete horcrux. Hermione Granger: Bruja decidida a sanar cada trozo de alma del lord./ Summary completo adentro/
1. Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin

Hooola a todos los hermosos lectores, aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva historia (_sí, sí, a pesar de haber dicho no subiría más hasta terminar errores del pasado, pero no me aguanté las ganas_)

Esta historia será más cortita, contará con cinco o seis capítulos (s_i es que no me vuelvo loca y le agrego más, lo cual, es altamente probable_).

**S**ummary: **Horcrux**: receptáculo en el cuál un mago tenebroso ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de lograr la inmortalidad. **Lord Voldemort**: brujo inmortal, poseedor de siete horcrux. **Hermione Granger: **Bruja que está decidida a sanar cada trozo de alma de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

*En medio de la caza de horcrux (_que, por cierto, no tiene gran avance_) Harry frustrado decide intentar hechizar el Guardapelo de Slytherin pero por desgracia logra que Hermione sea encerrada dentro del horcrux.

De ahora en adelante, cada vez que ella esté cerca de uno de los oscuros fragmentos de alma de Voldemort sufrirá el mismo destino.

**D**isclaimer: Cada personaje pertenece a nuestra queridisima J.K yo solo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro para recrearme.

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con en primer capitulo.**

* * *

**I**

**P**rimer Horcrux: Guardapelo de **S**lytherin.

Hermione leyó por milésima vez el párrafo, mordió sus labios con nerviosismo y frunció su ceño de forma pensativa, a su lado, Harry golpeteaba sus dedos contra la mesa demostrando su infinita impaciencia, colocándola de paso aún más nerviosa.

Ella sabía que él quería deshacerse cuanto antes del Horcrux, sin embargo, tenía que comprender no era tan fácil. ¡Por Merlín, estaban hablando de una de las magias más oscuras existentes! ¿Él realmente esperaba que le lanzaría un par de hechizos y ya, fin del asunto, adiós Voldemort? La cosa no funcionaba así. Debería saberlo.

—Intentemos enviarle hechizos de nuevo –sugirió Ron mirando al guardapelo como si se tratara de un boggart. Hermione inspiró profundamente y se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario sarcástico y cruel contra el pelirrojo, después de todo no merecía que descargara su frustración contra él. Pero, por Merlín, ¿podían ser menos estúpidos al respecto?

Harry se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita preparado para la ¿quinta o sexta? Ronda de hechizos, Hermione abrió su boca para decirles que era realmente tonto siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de destruir el Horcrux con los hechizos que conocían tomando en cuenta que no tenían un gran repertorio de magia negra, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el pelinegro murmuró unas rápidas e incomprensibles palabras en latín, ella entornó sus ojos sorprendida, preguntándose qué diablos había hecho su amigo, inmediatamente después de que dejara de hablar la habitación se quedó en un sepulcral silencio, las luces titilaron por un par de segundo y luego se apagaron con brusquedad, dentro de la carpa hubo una fuerte ráfaga de viento mortalmente helada seguida por un agudo grito que les caló hasta los huesos. Hermione se tambaleó, sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caerse, y luego de estabilizarse miró a sus amigos para ver si se encontraban en buenas condiciones.

Harry alzó su cabeza viéndose perplejo, a su lado Ron estaba pálido y susurrando groserías, ella suspiró aliviada al notar que no tuvieron repercusiones inmediatas. Torciendo sus labios con disgusto, clavó sus ojos en Harry, preparada para regañarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su mano comenzó a arder, soltó una exclamación de dolor y la apartó rápidamente de la mesa. Luego la alzó para ver que le sucedía y su rostro perdió todo el color.

En la palma de su mano estaba grabada la forma del relicario.

—Oh Merlín. –susurró aterrada, les disparó una rápida mirada a sus amigos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que ellos estaban congelados, sin saber que hacer.- ¿Harry…?

Antes de poder cuestionar al niño que vivió sobre el hechizo, y poder ponerse a investigar, su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Escuchó lejanamente el grito de los chicos, pero los ignoró tratando desesperadamente de descifrar que estaba yendo mal, su estómago se anudó y luego, sintió una extraña succión. Similar a la aparición, pero a la vez, muy distinta. Parecía que cada hueso de su cuerpo estaba siendo comprimido tratando de deslizarse dentro del tubo que la llevaría al lugar de su destino.

¿Pero qué destino era ese? ¿A dónde iría a parar?

Oh queridísimo Merlín, ¿acaso ella se estaba muriendo?

Mortalmente aterrada, Hermione luchó contra la desconocida sensación, batalló contra el dolor, tratando de moverse pero sin lograr realmente hacerlo, aquel gran esfuerzo terminó por llevarse las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ella perdió la consciencia preguntándose si iba a volver a despertar.

_Oscuridad, la densa y brumosa oscuridad la rodeaba por completo._

Hermione Granger en sus diecinueve años de vida nunca se habría catalogado como claustrofóbica, pero desde ese momento en adelante se denominaba como una persona con miedo a los lugares cerrados. O tal vez no le tenía fobia a todos los espacios herméticos, tal vez su recién descubierta fobia solo se aplicaba _este_ en específico.

Se estremeció al sentir una brisa, demasiado caliente para ser una simple ráfaga de aire, _¿el aliento de una persona, quizá?_ Entornó los ojos y luchó para comprobar aquella perturbadora idea. Si había alguien más en ese horrible lugar, podrían ayudarse mutuamente para salir.

_**…Pero…**_

…_**yo no quiero salir.**_

Ella sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su espalda al escuchar esa suave e indiferente voz infantil, que sonó demasiado cercana para su comodidad, giró su rostro en dirección al sonido y luchó por encontrar alguna respuesta a sus interrogantes_. _

_¿Dónde estaba? _

_¿Cómo había llegado a ese extraño lugar?  
¿Qué diablos le había sucedido?_

— ¿H-Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Hubo un fuerte eco de la dudosa y quebrada voz de la castaña, sin embargo nadie le respondió, Hermione gimió sintiéndose profundamente estúpida y se acurrucó en posición fetal más cerca de lo que parecía una muralla, envolviéndose con sus brazos en una desesperada búsqueda de calor, intentó recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Pero su cerebro apenas podía formar una línea de pensamientos coherentes. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese espantoso lugar? ¿Dónde se encontraba exactamente…? Un montón de preguntas comenzaron a formarse a medida que su consciencia se hacía más firme y con ello, comenzó a sentir el dolor.

Su cuerpo parecía haber sido azotado por un camión extra pesado, cada pequeño movimiento inclusive el respirar causaba una nueva oleada de dolor, ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido?

Entreabrió los ojos, temblando al notar que la oscuridad parecía más compacta que antes, como si de alguna forma se estuviese solidificando. Jadeando apretó sus parpados, sintiéndose más reconfortada con aquella oscuridad que con la que rodeaba físicamente, luchó por olvidar el dolor y concentrarse en sus recuerdos.

_Piensa, Hermione, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este lúgubre lugar?_

Repentinamente tuvo un destello. El horrorizado rostro de Harry, la palidez de Ron y sus gritos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué gritaban? ¿Por qué parecían tan asustados? Frunció su ceño e ignorando el dolor movió ligeramente sus manos para frotar sus brazos. De golpe, los recuerdos regresaron a ella. Los chicos habían tratado una vez más de destruir el Horcrux, Harry había usado un hechizo que no conocía y entonces… Fue arrastrada a ese lugar.

Todavía seguía sin explicarse donde diablos estaba.

Soltó un ahogado grito de dolor cuando le dieron un flojo puntapié en las costillas, jadeando y temblando rodó en dirección al golpe, dispuesta a agarrar a la persona, pero solo fue capaz de toparse con esa maldita oscuridad que parecía burlarse de ella.

—Oh, creí que estabas muerta –murmuró una fría voz, y rápidamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de la misma persona que había oído antes, y ahora que la escuchaba de más cerca podía identificarla claramente como la voz de un niño. Hermione se esforzó, una vez más, por verlo pero la brumosa oscuridad no le permitía visualizar más allá de su nariz.

— ¿Quién eres? –cuestionó Hermione colocando la máxima dulzura posible en su voz pensando que tal vez el niño se encontrara tan desorientado y asustado como ella.

— ¿Quién eres _tú_? –exigió saber él, sonando desconfiado y extremadamente cauteloso, Hermione se maldijo mentalmente por haberse arriesgado tanto, era obvio que no confiaría en ella.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. –contestó la castaña, sabiendo que sería bueno seguirle el juego, tal vez, él se abriría más al ver que era inofensiva:- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Tom. –murmuró él en voz tan baja que Hermione por un segundo creyó que su mente le estaba causando una cruel broma.

Pero el contundente silencio que siguió esa declaración hizo que Hermione se estremeciera visiblemente, ella mordió lentamente su labio y frunció su ceño, con su cerebro andando a toda máquina. ¿Era el _Tom_ que pensaba? _¿Tom Riddle? _Inspiró bruscamente, tratando de calmar sus frenéticos pensamientos y tras un par de segundos, todo encajó.

El hechizo que envió Harry _–sea cual haya sido-_ le introdujo dentro del Horcrux.

_**Oh por Merlín. **_

_**Estaba dentro de un trozo del alma de Lord Voldemort. **_

— ¿Sabes dónde estamos, Tom? –preguntó ella con suavidad, escuchó un leve movimiento y luego, en un lejano rincón, apareció una luz. Era tan pequeña que Hermione se asombró de verla, parpadeó varias veces, confundida y luego volvió a mirar la oscuridad intentando encontrar al niño. No podía evitar sentirse afectada por la patente soledad del pequeño.

—No. –respondió él con frialdad y luego agregó con más desconfianza:- ¿Tú acaso lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé –susurró ella estremeciéndose por la brusquedad del chico.

— ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó él con voz mucho más suave, sedosa. Hermione luchó contra las ganas de tensar sus músculos y estremecerse otra vez, con lentitud, ella asintió. Porque no iba a darle el placer de informarle que estaba aterrada por su presencia:- Levántate, el suelo debe estar frío.

— ¿El suelo? –repitió consternada, tratando de ver lo que la rodeaba.-No puedo ver absolutamente _nada_.

— ¿Es que acaso eres ciega? –preguntó él, claramente mosqueado por la situación. Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle que tenía un notable problema de personalidad porque _claramente_ las consecuencias no serían lindas. Harry había dicho que incluso de niño Tom Riddle presentaba problemas de megalomanía e ira.

—No, no soy ciega. –espetó ella con brusquedad, molesta por la actitud del niño, que a cada segundo que pasaba era más evidente que se trataba del mini-Voldemort:- Es solo que este lugar está demasiado oscuro.

— _¿oscuro? _No sé dé que hablas –murmuró él, Hermione abrió su boca para informarle que el lugar estaba completamente _apagado_ pero en ese mismo momento una suave luz iluminó todo la estancia. Ella dio un bote, bizqueando para enfocar mejor su visión y soltó un pequeño grito al ver la cercanía del niño.

A menos de un paso. _Ella tenía a Tom Riddle a menos de un paso._ Él continuó mirándole de una forma indescifrable, con su cabeza ladeada, con su escuálido y pequeño cuerpo apoyado contra una destartalada cama.

— ¡Por Merlín, Tom, me asustaste! –exclamó Hermione colocando una mano sobre su corazón que palpitaba de forma frenética.

— _¿Merlín? _–repitió él estrechando sus ojos y demostrando bastante curiosidad. Ella tragó en seco y parpadeó sorprendida ¿acaso esta parte del alma de Voldemort no conocía la magia? Se veía muy pequeño, quizás este horcrux no sabía de la existencia de sus poderes mágicos, se envolvió con sus brazos para quitarse el frío y miró alrededor.

No parecía haber un límite del terreno, era tan árido y vacío que por un instante Hermione estuvo tentada a sentarse y llorar. _¿Tan solo se encontraba?_ Reprimió un sollozo cuando él se acercó más, esta vez no era por miedo sino que por pura tristeza. Era horrible darse cuenta de la soledad que poseían algunas personas, en especial porque ella también estuvo mucho tiempo sin ni un apoyo, pero entonces aparecieron Ron y Harry y todo había cambiado. Ahora no podía imaginarse volver a vivir sin tener amigos.

_Probablemente esta profunda soledad gatilló la megalomanía en Riddle, _pensó ella con tristeza. _La soledad, la guerra y el abandono era una mezcla bastante dura para un niño._

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Tom? –preguntó ella ignorando lo rasposa y quebrada que sonaba su voz.

—Acabo de cumplir siete años. –respondió él con simpleza, antes de seguir viéndola fijamente, como si estuviese analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Hermione colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y luego se puso de cuclillas frente a él. Debía admitir que el chico era bastante espeluznante, su mirada jamás demostró algún tipo de sentimiento. _Nada_. Casi era como un muñeco que podía hablar y moverse.

— ¿Ya vas a marcharte? –preguntó el muchacho con indiferencia.

—No sé cómo llegue hasta aquí, por ende, no sé cómo irme Tom. –respondió Hermione tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero el temblor de su voz delató lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Él le dio una plana mirada antes de sonreír de lado, haciendo que su rostro pasara de una completa inexpresividad a verse simplemente malvado, Tom ladeó su cabeza con su cabello siguiendo el movimiento, casi escondiendo el brillo calculador de sus ojos.

—Pero yo te vi llegar, sé cómo puedes irte –susurró él con suavidad, Hermione apretó sus labios y tembló, sabiendo que el golpe final de Riddle aún no llegaba:- ¿Te irás, Hermione? ¿Vas a abandonarme como todos en el mundo?

Hermione inspiró con brusquedad e hizo algo que los tomó a ambos por sorpresa: se inclinó y lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza. Sabía que él la estaba tratando de manipular emocionalmente, lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza y empatía ante ese niño. Lo sostuvo con un solo pensamiento en su mente: _antes de encontrar la forma de salir de ahí, curaría el dolor que existía en ese trozo de alma. _

**-0-**

Lord Voldemort jadeó, cayendo de rodillas, con su corazón latiendo de forma desenfrenada, _¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de calor que había sentido tan repentinamente? _Cerró sus ojos y arrugó su frente, intentando comprender de donde venía esa reacción desconocida.

Por un segundo pensó que era un eco de alguna sensación de Potter, pero luego se dio cuenta que no provenía del chico, no, era algo más profundo. _Algo más cercano. _Se concentró en buscar el origen de aquella reacción sin embargo no tuvo una respuesta satisfactoria.

_¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? _Era como si su corazón, ese que había dejado de latir a muy temprana edad, volviera a _sentir_… Cosa, que en sus 72 años, jamás había vivido. Cerró sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula, tratando de calmar aquella extraña e inexplicable mezcla de sensaciones.

Siseó furioso y entró con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de Harry Potter… Sin dudas, aquel fastidioso mocoso tenía algo que ver con este raro episodio. _Harry tembló, acurrucado en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. No se veía feliz, de hecho, parecía estar profundamente dormido. _Frunció su ceño, ¿quién soñaba con estar en el suelo? Solo ese tonto mocoso.

Volvió a su cuerpo y se estremeció ante el calor que persistía en parte de su corazón. Debía encontrar una respuesta. Pronto.

O las cosas se saldrían de sus manos.

Y Lord Voldemort jamás perdía el control de nada. Absolutamente nada.

**-0-**

Hermione terminó de trenzarse el cabello y se arrodilló, sonriendo amistosamente hacia Tom, él continuó dándole una plana mirada.

— ¿Quieres que te peine? –preguntó con dulzura.

Él alzó sus cejas y luego miró en dirección contraria, Hermione mordió su labio inferior y le miró inquieta.

— ¿Tom? –preguntó Hermione cuidadosamente, luego repitió:- ¿Quieres que te peine?

— ¡Te escuché la maldita primera vez! –gritó él con brusquedad, pareciendo repentinamente un poco mayor, lleno de sombría frialdad:- ¡No! ¿Por qué voy a querer que me peines?

Hermione retrocedió con su rostro lleno de dolor, bajó su cabeza y luego suspiró cansada, solo quería tener un gesto amable hacia él porque imaginaba que no muchas personas le habían dado un poco de cariño y dulzura. Pero con cada avance que ella intentaba él parecía hundirse más profundamente en la coraza que había creado ante el mundo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió su pequeña y helada mano apoyarse en su mejilla, le miró con una tensa sonrisa ignorando las lágrimas de frustración que había en sus ojos.

—Lo siento, T-Tom, no quería molestarte. –murmuró Hermione cansada.

—No entiendo su comportamiento, señorita Hermione –admitió él con inusual suavidad, ella se estremeció por la confusión y la distancia emocional que había en la voz del niño. Era solo un niño. Uno que nunca había sentido felicidad, uno que tenía como compañero de juegos a serpientes, que debía pelear para comer en su orfanato:- No he conocido a nadie como usted.

Ella jadeó sorprendida cuando él se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose torpemente a su cintura, hundiendo su rostro contra su pecho.

— ¿T-Tom?

—No quiero que te vayas. –susurró él apretándola con más fuerza, volviendo su agarre doloroso y Hermione no pudo evitar compararlo con el abrazo de una serpiente que se preparaba para atacar:- ¡No te vayas nunca, Hermione!

Ella entornó sus ojos y por primera vez en_ ¿horas o días, Merlín no lo quiera, meses? _pensó en sus amigos y en la vida que tenía fuera de **esto**. Sin soltarse del abrazo del chico, perdiéndose su satisfecha sonrisa, rompió a llorar con amargura.

Porque tal vez…

_Tal vez no había forma de que ella saliera de ahí._

**-0-**

Hermione sintió su boca seca, su cuerpo tembloroso y frío, cosa que inmediatamente la alertó, porque desde que había hecho una 'amistad' con Tom el clima se había vuelto relativamente cálido. _**Igual que las tímidas e impersonales reacciones del chico.**_ Abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo y de inmediato notó los árboles y nieve que la rodeaban… Mordió con fuerza su labio, sintiendo una punzada de dolor y entonces oyó gritos de alegría. _¡De Harry!_

Se sintió aturdida cuando la ayudaron a sentarse, entonces, Harry estuvo tocando su rostro y su cuerpo con nerviosismo, como si tratara de asegurarse que estaba bien:- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Hermione? ¡¿Hermione estás bien?! Por favor, háblame…

_**Harry… **_

— ¡Lo hiciste, Harry! –gritó Ron dando saltos de alegría, luego se lanzó sobre Hermione y le dio un firme abrazo a la vez que besaba su mejilla con torpeza:- ¡Por Merlín, creímos que estabas muerta!

Sorpresivamente Harry empujó al pelirrojo obligándole a terminar el abrazo y tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, ella se asombró al percatarse del inestable temblor de sus manos:- Contéstame, Hermione. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te afectó de alguna forma estar ahí dentro? ¿P-Puedes hablar? ¿_Me_ _reconoces_?

Era evidente que él estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria, Hermione parpadeó lentamente y sonrió con esfuerzo, tratando de ignorar el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo:- Estoy bien, Harry. Estoy de vuelta. ¿Q-qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ambos chicos soltaron suspiros aliviados ante su respuesta y le ayudaron a trasladarse a la cama donde la recostaron y comenzaron a relatar lo sucedido. Después de haber enviado el hechizo, Hermione había sido absorbida dentro del Horcrux, Harry quedó momentáneamente inconsciente y cuando despertó comenzó a buscar la manera de traerle de vuelta. Ronald, frustrado, se había marchado alegando ir por ayuda aunque fue evidente que él se había alejado porque la situación lo hizo colapsar, Hermione intentó no juzgarlo pero fue una de las decisiones más difíciles del último tiempo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de darles la espalda? ¿De dejarlos justo cuando más lo necesitaban? Ella había desaparecido, por Merlín, y él simplemente se marchó.

—Estaba muy preocupado porque constantemente sentía que alguien estaba cerca, así que nos moví en varias direcciones, no sabía cómo sacarte del maldito horcrux. Incluso pensé que estabas muerta. –continuó relatando Harry viéndose profundamente angustiado, Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y acarició la cabeza de su amigo, él cerró sus ojos evidentemente disfrutando del contacto:- Intenté todo para sacarte, de todo, Hermione…

—Sí, uhm, yo volví apenas recordé el hechizo que Harry había dicho. –interrumpió Ron visiblemente avergonzado. Hermione sonrió con esfuerzo y ambos suspiraron, revolviéndose en sus lugares, inquietos, ella cerró sus ojos porque sabía perfectamente la pregunta que iban a hacerle.

— ¿Que sucedió ahí adentro, Hermione?

—No pasó mucho en realidad –contestó ella escuetamente, intentando tranquilizar su voz, se acomodó y pasó una mano por su cabello:- Había una versión pequeña de V…

— ¡NO! ¡No lo digas! –gritó Ron con rapidez, ganándose una mirada de asombro de Hermione:- Es que si se dice el nombre de ya-sabes-quien un grupo de carroñeros se aparecen para llevarte al ministerio.

—Oh, ¿bien? Uhm... sí… err... Entonces, había una versión infantil de _aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. –balbuceó Hermione con calma, apretando sus puños contra su regazo, sin ser capaz de enfrentarlos directamente:- Yo… uhm… tuve un par de conversaciones con el chico y creo que todo lo que hace es por un trauma infantil. Uh, ya saben, la soledad y todo eso…

—Bueno, Hermione, yo tampoco fui criado por mis padres y no estoy matando a medio mundo… –escupió Harry con claro reproche en su voz.

—Por Merlín, Harry, no estoy justificando sus actos solo estoy exponiendo los hechos. –indicó Hermione sin sentirse demasiado asombrada por la fría reacción de su amigo, después de todo, hablaban de su archi-rival él no podía ser objetivo. Ronald suspiró cansado y tras unos segundos su rostro se iluminó por una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡No perdamos más tiempo! –exclamó el pelirrojo animado y luego agregó en voz baja:- Destruyámosle.

Hermione se congeló cuando Harry le sonrió con timidez a la vez que alzaba la espada de Gryffindor, ella le miró con los ojos abiertos llenos de incomprensión. Luego recordó que con eso había asesinado al basilisco y que probablemente haya absorbido el veneno de este. Iban a destruir a ese trozo de alma.

_¿Por qué al pensar en acabar con el horcrux le causaba una extraña opresión en su corazón?_ Debería estar contenta, se dijo mentalmente tratando de consolarse, _porque aquello terminaría con el tormento de ese pobre trozo de alma, y a ellos les dejaría un paso más cerca de la victoria. _

Sin embargo, la alegría ante esta perspectiva jamás llegó a ella. De hecho, solo le causó más tristeza.

— ¿Cómo lo abrirás? –preguntó Hermione sintiéndose profundamente inquieta, asombrosamente, ellos no se dieron cuenta. ¿O tal vez no querían verlo?

—Pársel –se limitó a responder Harry luego aclaró su garganta y agregó:- ¿Quieres estar aquí? Puedes… uh, si quieres puedes ir a un lugar más seguro.

—Me quedaré, Harry –contestó Hermione girándose a ver el relicario perdiéndose el flash cálido que pasó en los ojos del pelinegro.

—Con Ron ya lo tenemos planeado, Hermione… yo abriré el relicario y él lo destruirá. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó Harry con suavidad.

—Por Merlín, Harry haz esto rápido –suplicó Hermione inspirando profundamente y retrocediendo con cautela, insegura por lo que podría ocurrir.

— _¡Ábrete! _–ordenó Harry en pársel, el relicario emitió un chillido que obligó a los chicos a taparse los oídos, Hermione apoyó su espalda en la pared y gimió aterrada por las fuertes ráfagas de viento.

— ¡MENTISTE! ¡Tú! ¡Me mentiste!

Hermione se estremeció y le miró con los ojos llenos de miedo, la imagen proyectada del niño tenía el cabello revuelto, unas enormes ojeras eran lo más notorio de su colérico y pálido rostro, nerviosa, ella le envió una mirada inquieta a Ron que a su vez observaba boquiabierto al pequeño Tom con la espada casi resbalando de sus manos.

—P-Perdón, Tom… -gimió ella, con la voz temblorosa por la oleada de pánico que sintió, retorció sus manos y mordió su labio inferior:- T-Tenía que regresar.

—Me mentiste, Hermione Granger –escupió él con saña, sus ojos cambiando repentinamente a un oscuro color rojo:- Y lo pagaras con creces.

— ¡Déjala en paz! –gritó Harry colocándose frente a su amiga con sus brazos extendidos:- No te atrevas a molestar a Hermione.

— ¿_Tú_ me la quitaste? ¿_Tú_ la separaste de mi lado? –preguntó la imagen pequeña del Señor Oscuro mirando a Harry con absoluto odio, ráfagas de viento helado se levantaron con más fuerza que antes rodeando al trío dorado de forma peligrosa:- ¡Ella prometió quedarse conmigo! ¡Ella iba a cuidar de _**mí**_!

— ¡Te equivocas! Ella es _mi_ amiga…

— ¡Mientes! ¡Tú la _deseas_ y no como una amiga! ¡Solo quieres quitármela! ¡Pero ella es mía! ¡Mía! ¡Hermione es mía!

Hermione soltó un chillido agudo cuando Ron se enderezó silenciosamente y aprovechando que Harry discutía con el horcrux, alzó la espada y en un violento movimiento la dejó caer contra el relicario, la siguiente imagen que tuvo fue a Tom derritiéndose como si se tratara de plástico quemado. Sus gritos de dolor quebraron el alma de la chica quien rompió a llorar angustiada, cubrió sus oídos cuando Ron volvió a clavar la espada en el medallón soltando un grito triunfal que se mezcló con los gritos agónicos del trozo de alma.

_El primer Horcrux ha sido destruido_, pensó Hermione sintiéndose profundamente deprimida, _ahora de seguro todas las cosas volverían a la normalidad…_

_**¿Verdad?**_

* * *

**S**us comentarios son muy importante para mi, si has leído el capitulo, no seas egoísta y dedícame unas palabras de aliento. No muerdo.

_**Muchas gracias de ante mano. **_

**_¡Besos!_**


	2. Copa de Helena Hufflepuff

**S**ummary: **Horcrux**: _receptáculo en el cuál un mago tenebroso ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de lograr la inmortalidad._ / **Lord Voldemort**: _brujo inmortal, poseedor de siete horcrux. / _**Hermione Granger: **_Bruja que está decidida a sanar cada trozo de alma de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

*En medio de la caza de horcrux (_que, por cierto, no tiene gran avance_) Harry frustrado decide intentar hechizar el Guardapelo de Slytherin pero por desgracia logra que Hermione sea encerrada dentro del horcrux.

De ahora en adelante, cada vez que ella esté cerca de uno de los oscuros fragmentos de alma de Voldemort sufrirá el mismo destino.

**D**isclaimer: Cada personaje pertenece a nuestra queridísima J.K yo solo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro para recrearme.

**Muchas gracias** a las personas encantadoras que se dieron el tiempo de comentar el primer capítulo (¡_Que al parecer les ha gustado bastante! ¡Wii_!) Aprovecho este espacio para responderle los comentarios anónimos (:

**Mari**: Creo que es importante darle algo de humanidad a Tom, nadie lo había tratado realmente como un niño y creí que era hora de explotar ese lado jejeje Ya veremos hasta qué punto aprovechará (o desaprovechará) Voldy la conexión con esos trozos de su alma~ ¡gracias por comentar!

**Lity:** Tom de pequeño es muy lindo! Adoro escribirlo ahhaha A mi igual me da pena que lo destruyan T_T chiquitito solo necesita que lo apapachen y que lo cuiden. Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

**Ailataisho**: No te mueras, no te mueras! ¿O si no como vas a seguir leyendo? D: Noooo T_T Odio a los dementores T_T ¿Si la sigo me mandas a Draco? *O* ahahaha Gracias por comentar!

**Rydel**: ¡traté de no tardar tanto, cariño! Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Besos y gracias por comentar.

**Lara:** _(¿Tu nombre de verdad es Lara? Es mi nombre favorito*-*_) Te entiendo completamente, yo quedé en shock cuando leí el primer Tomione (soy de emparejar a Mione con todos pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza Tom) y luego me encontré siendo totalmente adicta a ellos juntos xD Siii, hay muchos, muchos fics en inglés que están buenisimo y ahora las escritoras de habla hispana están super animadas con la pareja lo cual es maravilloso. Si, ps, son un poquito repetitivos... Pero igual son genialosos ahahah xd

Ya explicaré más adelante como sale Hermione de los horcrux, pero por ahora, seguirá siendo un misterio. Espero que te guste el segundo capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Sin mas que decir... ¡Aquí va el segundo capitulo!**

* * *

**II**

**S**egundo Horcrux: **C**opa de **H**elena **H**ufflepuff

Ella despertó por tercera noche consecutiva con un grito ahogado en la garganta y con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Respirando de forma agitada tocó el vendaje de su herida, temblando por el dolor que la recorrió como una ardiente flecha. Fue un sueño, Hermione. Solo una horrenda pesadilla, ya estás a salvo, el peligro ya pasó. Ella no puede seguirte hasta aquí Continuó pensando aquellas palabras, hasta que su corazón volvió a latir de forma normal y su cabeza dejó de estar embotada por el sueño.

Lamentablemente, tenía que admitir (_al menos para sí misma_) que no había salido tan intacta de la Mansión Malfoy como sus amigos y el matrimonio Weasley/Delacour sospechaba. La realidad estaba bastante alejada de esa inocente apreciación. Hermione sentía que una parte de ella había sido rota, se sentía desequilibrada y tenía que repasar constantemente algunas informaciones para que no se le olvidaran, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Así que sí. Sabía que ese era el costo de la brutal tortura que había sufrido bajo la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual ahora descansaba tranquilamente sobre la floreada colcha que Fleur tenía sobre su cama, ajena a los oscuros hechizos para los cuales había sido utilizada.

Para salvaguardar el resto de su estabilidad mental, atribuyó los incansables gritos que oía en su cabeza sin parar con la voz de Tom Riddle eran otro de los efectos de los crucios que había usado la amorosa Bellatrix para interrogarla.

Se acurrucó en la cama, en posición fetal con sus ojos clavados en el ensangrentado vendaje, mientras lloraba lo más silenciosamente posible para no alertar a Ron y Harry de sus horrendas pesadillas. Merlín, esperaba que ellos no se enteraran jamás de las consecuencias de aquella fatal tortura porque había luchado con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para demostrarles que estaba bien y que podría seguirles el paso… aunque no estuviese del todo segura de poder llevarlo a cabo.

Pero necesitaba que la trataran con normalidad y no como una princesa mimada. Joder. No estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud hacia ella. Prefería cuando ellos parecían olvidar que era mujer, pero parecía que la barrera entre sus sexos se había levantado con mayor fuerza que nunca tras su estadía en el relicario. Desde entonces, los chicos habían estado extremadamente pendientes de ella, haciendo preguntas incomodas cuando menos se lo esperaba las cuales evitaba con maestría y también tenía que soportar sus casi enfermizos cuidados; Hermione tras una larga y exhaustiva reflexión había llegado a una firme decisión tenía que mentirles.

Esa misma tarde les había gritado alterada que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido dentro del Horcrux. Gracias a la confianza que se ganó durante años de conocerse y la compasión de Circe, Merlín y Morgana, los muchachos le creyeron a ojos cerrados. Y aunque al principio esta pequeña farsa no le trajo más que culpa, la castaña finalmente se sintió aliviada porque si los chicos fingían que nada había sucedido, ella podría olvidar con más rapidez.

Ese fue su primer error.

Las noches siguientes de su rescate, despertó llorando con la acusadora voz del pequeño Tom resonando en su cabeza como una macabra melodía. El día en que les capturaron, no había sido la excepción, Hermione había estado en la cama, acurrucada, cubriendo sus oídos mientras sollozaba de forma silenciosa. Harry se había recostado a su lado y la había abrazado estrechamente.

Hermione se había repetido constantemente que no había nada malo en que él la abrazara, porque era su mejor amigo y era usual en ellos tener esas afectuosas muestras de cariño. Sin embargo, las palabras de Tom hacia Harry taladraban su cabeza con brusquedad:_ '¿Tú me la quitaste? ¿Tú la separaste de mi lado? ¡Ella prometió quedarse conmigo! ¡Ella iba a cuidar de mí! ¡Mientes! ¡Tú la deseas y no como una amiga! ¡Solo quieres quitármela! ¡Pero ella es mía! ¡Mía! ¡Es mía!'_

Su llanto se había detenido paulatinamente y abrió sus ojos para mirar a Harry, él había sonreído mientras reacomodaba un par de mechones que se habían soltado de su moño, y luego secó el rastro de sus lágrimas. Hermione se repitió nerviosamente que aquellos eran gestos que un amigo haría por su amiga. No podía hacerle caso a las palabras del estúpido Horcrux porque estaba hablando de Harry. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano de alma.

Mientras ella trataba desesperadamente de calmar las sospechas que se alzaban en su interior, él había susurrado de forma distraída que la iba a proteger de todo peligro, en especial de Voldemort.

**_Y en ese mismo instante, el infierno se desató._**

Hermione volvió bruscamente a la realidad cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, con un rápido hechizo limpió cualquier rastro de lágrimas, escondió la varita de Bellatrix y susurró un animado 'adelante'.

Sus amigos entraron con pasos vacilantes y cerraron tras ellos. Enseguida el mal presentimiento la azotó pero ella trató de tranquilizarse. Ronald parecía profundamente ansioso y Harry ni siquiera le miraba.

—Creemos que deberías quedarte aquí mientras vamos a Gringotts. –murmuró el pelirrojo con solemnidad.

Hermione soltó de golpe el aire que no que retenía de forma inconsciente, los miró horrorizada, y luego se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Han perdido la cabeza? –preguntó sonando furiosa:- ¡No pueden ir sin mí! ¡Será demasiado peligroso! El ministerio será pan comido al lado de lo que hemos planeado hacer. ¡¿Y quién se hará pasar por Lestrange?! ¿_Ronald_?

Harry revolvió su cabello, como cada vez que estaba nervioso, y Ron bajó su mirada apretando sus puños.—Es demasiado peligroso, Hermione. No queremos que te hagan daño…

— ¡Harry por Merlín, por si no lo has notado, estamos en guerra! ¡Todos, de una manera u otra, tendremos algún tipo de daño! Sería completamente utópico que nada nos sucediera, desde el principio mi decisión ha sido estar con ustedes, no me pueden dejar fuera, ¡mucho menos a esta altura de nuestras vidas! –espetó ella con brusquedad, apretando sus puños con fiereza y parpadeando rápidamente para no romper a llorar:- No van a dejarme fuera. Estoy bien, se los he demostrado a diario y si una loca perra psicótica no me destruyó, una cacería de Horcrux tampoco lo hará.

Los chicos asintieron de forma sumisa y Hermione luchó con el ácido que comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo…

_¿Podía ser que se hubiese equivocado otra vez?_

**—0—**

_Oscuridad…_

Hermione se estremeció, frotando sus brazos para luchar contra la frialdad que le calaba los huesos y le hacía doler el pecho con cada respiración, esta vez ella no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber dónde se encontraba, ahora pudo recordar a la perfección lo que había sucedido. Tras la monumental hazaña de irrumpir en la bodega de los Lestrange, Harry por fin había conseguido la copa de Helena Hufflepuff, sin embargo, estaban ahogándose por culpa de la cantidad de objetos que continuaban multiplicándose, Ron gritaba que tenían que salir de la bóveda Lestrange cuanto antes. Y en una difícil maniobra lo habían logrado. Pero lamentablemente, Griphook les traicionó y los dejó desamparados. Ella les planteó la única opción que se le ocurría para escapar de los duendes: montar el dragón y rezarle a Merlín para que la pobre criatura pudiese emprender vuelo antes que les capturaran.

Los chicos habían saltado al lomo, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, los brazos de Harry habían volado a su cintura, para sostenerla cuando el dragón comenzaba a dar saltos y rugir con fiereza, desesperado por encontrar libertad; Ron les había mirado por encima del hombro y había gritado que tuviesen cuidado justo antes de que el Horcrux tocase su piel. Fue el más mínimo contacto, pero al parecer era suficiente para causar efecto.

Los gritos se habían extinguido de forma inmediata, ella ni siquiera sintió la succión, en un segundo estaba mirando el horrorizado rostro pecoso de Ron y al siguiente estuvo en medio de la nada. De pie, aturdida, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos.

…_Ciertamente, no había que ser un genio para saber dónde se encontraba._

—Bienvenida otra vez. –susurró Tom cerca de su oído, la frialdad con la que habló hizo que se estremeciera y quisiera gritar de terror. Una vez más, sonaba demasiado cerca para sentirse cómoda. Cerró sus ojos y rompió a llorar angustiada.

—De nada te sirve llorar –susurró Tom pasando sus manos sobre las húmedas mejillas de la chica antes de apretar sus brazos con una fuerza increíble para un niño:- Traicionera.

Al segundo en que esas palabras escaparon de su boca, una dolorosa presión comenzó a formarse dentro de la cabeza de Hermione, un hilillo de sangre bajó por una de sus fosas nasales y como si se tratara de un dementor todo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse y cada pensamiento feliz desapareció de sus recuerdos, solo fue capaz de oír los gritos acusadores de Tom Riddle. A su alrededor las paredes parecían estar respirando, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, encerrándola en una oscura y aterradora prisión. Ella le suplicó que se detuviese pero él simplemente la miró con sus ojos carentes de sentimientos, cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable Hermione se entregó con los brazos abiertos a la inconsciencia.

Despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, con la cabeza abombada, el cuerpo resentido y la nariz llena de sangre seca. Aturdida como estaba se quedó varios segundos sin moverse, tratando de aclarar su cabeza y calmar el lacerante dolor de su cuerpo. Tras un par de segundos, ella se percató que ya no estaban en aquel asfixiante y aterrador espacio negro, sino que estaban en una playa.

Tom estaba sentado a su lado, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, mirándola con fijeza. —Me traicionaste –susurró él con calma, sus ojos atentos a cualquier mínimo movimiento de la chica, su expresión siendo una fría mascara de profunda indiferencia:- Levántate del suelo, Granger y quizás te dé un poco de agua.

Ella gimió y se intentó levantar, pero aquella simple tarea le fue imposible de realizar, sus piernas cedieron, cayendo de golpe a la arena, arrancando pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia y dolor. Tom se levantó majestuosamente logrando que Hermione le mirara con una mezcla de miedo y desconfianza. Su rostro se cargó de sorpresa cuando él se arrodilló a su lado y de forma vacilante acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te marchaste?

Tom Riddle repentinamente parecía tener los once que representaba, desorientado y profundamente traicionado, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él y lo envolvió en un suave y cálido abrazo, comprendiendo la tensión de su cuerpo, no podía entregarse por completo después de lo que sucedió.

—Lo siento, Tom, pero tenía que regresar con mis amigos. –explicó ella reuniendo en su voz la mayor cantidad de dulzura, su mano derecha vaciló antes de acariciar su cabello y la izquierda lo mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo, él se quedó mortalmente quieto e inalterable:- Perdóname.

—Eras mi amiga también. –murmuró él lentamente permitiendo que sus músculos se relajaran, mirándole con una chispa de profunda tristeza en sus ojos:- Y me dejaste solo, confié en ti y me fallaste, Hermione.

—Los adultos algunas veces cometemos errores, Tom.

—Tú no eres adulta –comentó él con calma, todavía envuelto en el abrazo, ella suspiró y lo miró con tristeza.

—A decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo fui obligada a dejar de lado mi infancia y convertirme en adulta, Tom. –admitió con cansancio. Él frunció su ceño y asintió de forma pensativa. Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual ambos se mantuvieron tranquilos, con sus brazos alrededor del otro, quietos y cómodos con la actual posición. Sus cabellos meciéndose con la fuerte brisa salina.

—Por cierto… Ya sé quién es Merlín. –admitió Tom tras varios minutos de profundo silencio. Y Hermione sonrió completamente enternecida por el torpe intento de comenzar una conversación por parte del niño y con un guiño amistoso comenzó a cuestionarle, sin perderse como los ojos del mini-Voldemort se iluminaron ante el implícito desafío que ella le planteaba.

**—0—**

Lord Voldemort no sentía miedo.

A pesar de que a menudo había infundido pavor en otras personas, nunca había experimentado personalmente aquel desagradable sentimiento. Había visto a otros limpiándose las manos sudorosas en sus pantalones, había visto la forma en que las pupilas de las personas se expandían cargadas de pánico y ansiedad, pero nunca había experimentado personalmente esas sensaciones. Su corazón nunca había latido de manera acelerada, nunca había sentido ese extraño escozor en su piel ni había tenido carne de gallina…

A lo único que él había temido fue a la muerte y desde temprana edad fue capaz de burlarla.

Y tan solo hace un mes, había sentido aquellas asquerosas sensaciones en carne propia y todavía no podía encontrar una explicación coherente o descubrir el motivo de aquella punzada del más puro y primitivo _terror_.

Eso, sumado al reciente escape de Harry Potter, logró que Lord Voldemort estuviese completamente furioso. Lord Voldemort rugió, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos de los mortifagos que cayeron víctima de su ira, y se dirigió hacia los temblorosos Malfoy's. Lucius abrió su boca para disculparse por milésima vez, pero él lo detuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano, clavó sus ojos en los de Draco y el chico evitó su mirada, pareciendo a punto de desmayarse de terror. Alzó su varita, pero su hechizo se dirigió a Bellatrix, quien gritó y cayó al suelo convulsionando mientras gritaba agudamente.

—Vuelves a fallarme, Lucius. Pero tú, Bella, realmente me decepcionaste… –susurró duramente y luego incapaz de soportar los gritos de Bellatrix, que aumentaban el desagradable dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba, le hizo perder la consciencia bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo.- Rodolphus, dame alguna buena noticia. Algo que evite que tu querida esposa y su familia sufran el castigo que merecen.

El simple hecho de recordar lo cerca que había estado de coger a Potter hizo que su sangre hirviese y que su varita se moviera hacia Lucius quien cayó de rodillas aullando de dolor mientras Narcisa trataba de contenerlo y Draco observó la escena congelado de terror.

—M-mi señor. –susurró Rodolphus con cautela y él clavó su atención en el Lestrange esperando que hablara, él tembló bajo su escrutinio antes de tragar en seco y aclarar su garganta.- Rabastan ha encontrado a los padres de la sangre sucia de Potter. Los muggles estaban en Australia, con otros nombres y sin recuerdos de su hija.

Por primera vez en la semana, Lord Voldemort se sintió satisfecho, se enderezó con sus labios alzados en una demente sonrisa y Rodolphus se estremeció, esperando las siguientes instrucciones. El mago oscuro, sin embargo, se tomó un momento para decidir qué hacer con sus nuevos peones. Cerró sus ojos, deslizándose hacia su trono, ignorando la sangre que empapó sus pies. Acarició la cabeza de Nagini quien también siseó con evidente satisfacción.

—Por fin alguien competente. Trae a Rabastan y a los muggles, Rodolphus. –ordenó Voldemort deslizando su mano por la piel de Nagini sintiéndose eufórico.- Draco, muchacho, tú que conoces mejor a la sangre sucia de Potter dime ¿qué estaría dispuesta a entregar por sus padres?

El rubio tardó un momento en responder, temblando como una hoja se arrodilló, principalmente para evitar mirarlo y luego murmuró con la voz congestionada:- C-Creo que sería capaz de intercambiarse ella misma por la libertad de los muggles. P-pero no entregaría a Potter, es demasiado l-leal para eso.

Voldemort acarició a Nagini y sonrió ampliamente. Sí. Eso era justo lo que había esperado de una sangre sucia Gryffindor. Ahora que tenía a los muggles en sus garras la balanza volvía a estar de su lado. Y esta vez, se encargaría él mismo de no perder terreno frente a ese niñato estúpido.

Rodolphus abrió las puertas en silencio, acompañado por Rabastan y los muggles que parecían aterrados, envueltos en un firme abrazo que lo hizo contraer ligeramente su rostro, ellos se detuvieron abruptamente al verlo, la mujer soltó un alarido aterrado y el hombre tensó su agarre pero se mantuvo de forma inteligente en silencio, observándolo entre horrorizado y curioso.

—Bienvenidos, señores Granger. Tomen asiento. –espetó él con burlesca amabilidad, con un movimiento de su varita, apareció dos sillas, volvió a mover su muñeca y esta vez los muggles quedaron sentados, la mujer abrió su boca para gritar pero el silenció el sonido.- Buen trabajo, Rabastan. Ve a descansar y a entretenerte. Los demás, ¡fuera de mi vista!

Los Malfoy's salieron a toda prisa de la habitación, Rodolphus levitó a su esposa y se marchó no sin antes hacer una respetuosa reverencia. Nagini siseó divertida, enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo y observando a los muggles con hambre voraz.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

Como respuesta Lord Voldemort le sonrió de manera aterradora.

**—0—**

— ¿Tom?

Él alzó su cabeza para verla y asintió para que continuase. Hermione se sintió inquieta, abrió su boca pero no fue capaz de decir lo que iba a expresar, así que la cerró y se sentó en la arena, jugueteando con ella de forma nervioso. Tom frunció su ceño pareciendo profundamente insatisfecho, luego de forma vacilante se acercó hasta quedar sentado a su lado y lentamente se acurrucó contra ella.

—Sé lo que quieres preguntar. –susurró él con suavidad, su voz sonó repentinamente tan madura como la de un adulto e hizo que Hermione se sintiera alarmada, pero aun así no rechazó el inesperado abrazo del chico:- Y la respuesta es sí. Sé cómo te puedes marchar.

—Pero no me lo dirás. –señaló Hermione cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Tom quien se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Obviamente, no. –espetó con calma:- Me gusta estar contigo, Granger, después de todo no eres tan idiota como el resto de personas que he conocido en mi vida.

— ¿Tan idiota? Vaya, gracias, Riddle. –espetó Hermione alzando sus cejas, haciendo reír al chico, una risa desgastada, que le recordó lo poco que acostumbraba reír. Cerró sus ojos y comprendió que en verdad lo comprendía. Ella sabía lo duro que era estar rodeado de molestos niños, con todos mirándote como si fueses un repugnante monstruo. Acarició el cabello del niño y luego bostezó, sintiéndose profundamente cansada:- Tengo mucho sueño, Tom.

—Entonces duerme. –reclamó el niño con calma.

—Antes… déjame explicarte algo, Tom. –murmuró Hermione con ternura, sonriendo por la molestia en la voz del niño:- Tarde o temprano, mis amigos me sacaran de aquí, aunque no queramos. Me siento cómoda contigo también, pero…

—Entonces no tienen por qué llevarte con ellos –espetó él ceñudo, clavando sus huesudos dedos alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose a ella como una garrapata:- Podemos quedarnos aquí, juntos.

—Escucha, Tom, ellos me necesitan. –argumentó Hermione bostezando, demasiado cansada para poner real empeño en hacerle entender su punto:- Están metidos en un lio feo y un montón de personas dependen de su magia…

—Ambos son muy estúpidos para ti.

Hermione se sonrojó y besó la mejilla del niño, soltando una risita nerviosa:- Precisamente por eso me necesitan. Soy la parte racional del grupo.

—No permitiré que te alejen de mí. –aseguró él con vehemencia antes de darle la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación:- Buenas noches, Hermione.

**—0—**

Hermione Granger despertó en el frío piso, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionada por no estar con el niño entre sus brazos, sus dientes castañearon tanto que Harry se apresuró a envolverlas con mantas y frotar sus brazos con vigor mientras Ron les miraba con sus ojos estrechos, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no dijo nada. Sin emitir un solo sonido levitaron a Hermione a la cama quien se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa por el tenso silencio entre sus amigos.

— ¿Crees que hay que decirle? –cuestionó Ron tras varios minutos de incomodo mutismo.

— ¿Decirme qué? –preguntó la castaña con voz rasposa. Harry le envió una mirada punzante a Ronald quien rascó su nuca, nervioso.

—Uh, no es nada, Hermione… -respondió Harry con rapidez:- Descansa un poco, te traeré un té caliente.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, no soy idiota. –gruñó Hermione exaltada, intentó levantarse pero ambos chicos no se le permitieron, ella resopló y los fulminó con la mirada.- Díganme inmediatamente lo que sucede, chicos.

—Es sobre el hechizo que usé, Hermione, el que te lleva dentro del Horcrux, creemos que te arrastrará cada vez que estemos cerca de uno. –susurró Harry inquieto:- Te hace como…

—Algo indispensable para ese trozo de alma. –concluyó Ron ceñudo.

— ¿Exactamente qué hechizo utilizaste, Harry? –preguntó Hermione intentando no sonar tan aterrada como comenzaba a sentirse. Ella había llegado a la misma conclusión en el momento en que había vuelto a entrar en el horcrux pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar.

—Es uno muy oscuro, Hermione. –admitió Harry cabizbajo, avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? –cuestionó ella con calma.

—No sé, supongo que lo habré leído en algún libro en Grimauld Place. –admitió Harry viéndose profundamente afligido.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione y supo que se trataba de algo realmente malo.—Oh.

—Pensamos… que lo mejor es que te alejes, Hermione. –susurró Harry con suavidad.

—Alejarme. -repitió Hermione con incredulidad, luego al notar las serias miradas de sus amigos agregó con evidente sarcasmo.- ¿Y adónde voy, Harry? ¿A mi casa? ¡Quizás mis padres me estén esperando con pastel y con soda! Oh espera, que tonta soy, se me olvidó que mis papás están perdidos en algún lugar de Australia, sin recordarme porque tuve que borrar sus recuerdos para mantenerlos lejos de esta maldita guerra.

—Hermione…

—Espera, lo mejor es que vaya a casa con Molly. –continuó ella con brusquedad, apretando sus puños alrededor de las mantas, fulminando con la mirada a los chicos, Ron tosió y miró en otra dirección, visiblemente incómodo. Harry bajó su cabeza haciendo una pequeña mueca:- ¡Claro! Los Weasley son mi mejor opción, ¿Quién iba a sospechar que voy a esconderme con tu familia, Ron?

—Hermione, por favor.

— ¡O tal vez a Hogwarts! –chilló ella con la voz espesa por el sarcasmo y las lágrimas no derramadas:- Merlín, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? De seguro el director Snape va a recibirme con las puertas abiertas y los profesores Carrow me arroparan como un viejo amigo.

— ¡Basta! Solo creíamos…

—Dejen de tomar decisiones importantes de forma imprudente. Seamos realistas chicos, sin mi ayuda no llegarán a ningún lado. ¿Cómo piensan destruir los Horcruxes restantes? ¿O encontrarlos? –preguntó Hermione con brusquedad, tras un tenso y avergonzado silencio ella asintió apretando sus labios:- Eso pensé. Buscaré la forma de desligarme de este hechizo y de acabar con el horcrux.

—Hermione…

—Necesito un respiro, Harry, no podemos hablar ahora, estoy demasiado furiosa y diré algo de lo seguramente más tarde me arrepentiré. –espetó Hermione sin mirar a sus amigos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, podía sentir un constante repiqueo de la copa chocando contra el suelo, podía sentir la frialdad que emanaba, la furia que sentía.

Y repentinamente, ella deseaba seguir ahí, con ese trozo de alma de Tom. De seguro el Horcrux no le descartaría tan fácilmente como sus amigos. Sus pensamientos continuaron hilándose sobre la traición que la llenaba, en la mañana siguiente con la cabeza despejada quizás ella podría empezar a desligarse de la sensación de soledad que sentía, pero ahora solo quería putearlos y ahogarse en el dolor que le causaron.

Sus ojos se cerraron y no tardó en caer en un ligero sueño. La brisa salina agitó su cabello y el ruido de las olas impactando duramente con las rocas la hizo respirar profundo, llenándose de la calma del lugar. Tom estaba en el borde del acantilado, con sus piernas colgando y los hombros hundidos, viéndose miserable. Algo lo debió alertar de su presencia porque se giró bruscamente, con los ojos encendidos por la cólera, al reconocerla su rostro se enderezó, viéndose indeciso.

— _¿Hermione?_

—_Tom… -jadeó ella cuando el niño corrió y la abrazó con fuerza._

—_Ellos volvieron a robarte –susurró él con su rostro hundido en su pecho._

—_Oh, pequeño lo siento tanto. –murmuró ella de forma sincera, acariciando su cabello._

—_No te preocupes, Hermione, pronto volveremos a estar juntos. –señaló él alzando su cabeza y dándole una sonrisa que la sobresaltó._

—Hermione despierta –murmuró Ron moviendo el hombro de la chica quien entreabrió los ojos pareciendo cansada:- Uh, lo siento. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

La castaña asintió y murmuró un descuidado gracias antes de acurrucarse tratando de conseguir algo de calor. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que la sensación de frialdad no se marcharía con rapidez.

A un par de metros de ella, la copa de Helena Hufflepuff siguió moviéndose, tratando de rodar hacia la cama de Hermione, siendo interceptada varias veces por Harry quien se mantuvo atento a cada movimiento, vigilando silenciosamente el sueño de su amiga.

* * *

*redoble de tambores* ¿_qué sucederá ahora~_? Quien sabe con lo loca y retorcida que son mis ideas ahahahha xDD

Solo puedo decirles... **Tercer Horcrux: Diadema de Rowena Revenclaw**

Es muy gratificante recibir **review**, lectoras/es, es la única forma en que puedo saber cómo va avanzando la historia o si le falta o sobra algo. Sus palabras me inspiran y son mi sueldo, así que **tomen un par de segundos de su tiempo y escriban lo primero que se les venga a la cabeza** (por muy loco, indecente, gracioso o tonto que sea xD)


	3. Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw

**D**isclaimer: Cada personaje pertenece a nuestra queridísima J.K yo solo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro para recrearme.

**Muchas gracias** a todas las personitas que han tenido la suficiente paciencia para continuar leyendo mis historias. La verdad es que quiero disculparme por la tardanza, este ha sido un año particularmente malo para mi, para no aburrirlos con mi vida les contaré muy resumidamente que me han diagnosticado dos enfermedades crónicas y estuve meses en cama, sin tocar el computador. Inclusive había decidido no continuar escribiendo... Pero, no podía fallarles de esta manera. Así que borré el capitulo que tenía y lo volví a escribir, un poco más largo que los anteriores para que me disculpasen. «3

**Para tener en cuenta:**

*Como nos saltamos dos horcrux _(El diario y el anillo)_ La edad de Tom avanza bruscamente. Debería tener alrededor de quince o dieciséis.

*Situaciones para mayores. (_Cierren los ojitos los/las menores_) xD y los mayores... por fin algo de acción~ ahahahha xD

* * *

**III**

**T**ercer **H**orcrux: **D**iadema de **R**owena **R**evenclaw

* * *

— ¿Estás preparada, Hermione? –preguntó Ron mirándola fijamente, ella asintió repetidas veces tratando de infundirse valor y alzó el colmillo de basilisco.- ¡Bien, vamos en tres! Uno… dos… t-

— _**¡Alto!**_ ¡N-no puedo, oh por Merlín, no puedo! –chilló Hermione sosteniendo el colmillo de basilisco con las manos temblorosas, mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, dejando a su paso rastros de suciedad, Ron agitó su varita de forma frenética, tratando de detener las olas que trataban de ahogarlos. Él hizo un pequeño sonido de impaciencia y miró de reojo la copa, mordiendo el interior de su labio.

— ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Entonces tú encárgate de contener esta maldita agua y deja que yo haga el resto…! -sugirió Ron con impaciencia. Ella se estremeció por la palpable acusación en la voz de su amigo y las lágrimas bajaron con más rapidez, el agarre de sus manos alrededor del colmillo se tensó, tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Él suspiró sonando atormentado y susurró:- Está bien, Hermione, no hay problema… ¡No es tan terrible!

—E-Estoy lista. –declaró Hermione sonando incluso más vacilante que antes, Ron abrió su boca para discutir pero tras recibir una punzante mirada de su parte terminó suspirando y cabeceando para que lo hiciera. Hermione asintió indecisa, inhaló profundamente y volvió a alzar el colmillo, lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas pero antes de impactar contra la copa una ráfaga de aire envió Ron volando hasta una pared, donde se deslizó hasta terminar en el suelo. El agua se abalanzó directamente hacia ella, calándola hasta los huesos y logrando lanzarla al suelo.

— _¿Vas a traicionarme de nuevo, Hermione? _

—Oh, joder, no. –gruñó Ron luchando por zafarse del agarre invisible.— ¡Hermione, no lo escuches!

El grito de Ron sonó lejano, Hermione se estremeció cuando el niño se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su ropa de una forma desesperada, él temblaba y ella se preguntó si estaba realmente llorando o si todo era una vil manipulación. Aunque se debiese a una manipulación sentía tristeza por él. La empatía apestaba.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndome esto? Eres mi amiga, Hermione. -se quejó el niño mirándole con profunda tristeza, un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda ante el reproche en su voz. Y tragó en seco, sintiendo una firme punzada de culpa, ya que lo que Tom decía era cierto, durante sus anteriores estadías en los horcrux había logrado convertirse en la amiga de ese niño aun sabiendo _quien era_.

Ella consiguió sanar una mínima parte herida del alma de Tom Riddle, pero si asesinaba ese trozo, ¿no terminaría fallándole aún más que las otras personas…? Tembló ante aquella perspectiva, sintiéndose enferma y confundida. Sin embargo, antes de poder hilar sus pensamientos y tomar alguna decisión coherente, unas fuertes manos envolvieron las suyas y ella luchó contra el agarre de Ron, pero él fue asombrosamente firme.

— ¡Ahora, Hermione! –gritó él en su oído, haciéndole daño, ella se estremeció, abriendo la boca para gritarle que no era capaz de hacerlo, pero él no esperó su respuesta, simplemente alzó el colmillo, sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos y le ordenó:- ¡Asegúrate de no tocarlo!

Ella gritó, angustiada y trató de luchar contra su amigo, pero Ron fue implacable y clavó con fuerza el colmillo en la mitad de la copa. El niño gritó de forma agónica y con uno de sus brazos cubrió su estómago mientras que con el otro continuó aferrado a ella, Hermione se estremeció y trató de regresarle el abrazo pero su cuerpo no tenía consistencia, parecía un holograma.

—_**Her…Hermione…**_ -susurró el niño desesperado, luego de un instante, sus rodillas fallaron y terminó cayendo al piso, ella sollozó tratando de tomarlo entre sus brazos pero lo único que consiguió fue traspasarlo como si se tratase de un fantasma. Él tosió, escupiendo un asqueroso líquido oscuro, que tenía la consistencia de sangre.- _**Duele**__…_

—Shhh, Tom, no hables -le aconsejó Hermione con voz temblorosa, compuso una torpe sonrisa tratando de infundirle tranquilidad y se inclinó hacia él, mirando fijamente al pequeño niño escuálido, increíblemente inteligente, con el cual había pasado horas conversando de todos los temas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza. Él sostuvo su mano, su agarre un tanto doloroso, su boca se abrió como si quisiera decirle algo pero otra oleada de tos lo tomó por sorpresa.- No hables, cariño. Estoy aquí.

Él siseó de dolor, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, y luego temblando, rodando sobre su costado hasta que estuvo prácticamente sobre su regazo, el espeso líquido empapó la ropa de Hermione pero a ella no le importó, su mano por fin pudo hacer contacto con la piel del chico. Estaba pálido y sudoroso. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Sus lágrimas empaparon su rostro y él la miró con cierta fascinación.

— ¿Por qué…? -su voz se debilitó bruscamente, él jadeó de dolor y tensó su mandíbula pero luego de un instante continuó hablando:- ¿Por qué lloras por mí, Hermione?

Porque eres mi amigo -susurró ella de forma confidencial, acariciando su cabello e ignorando su cara escéptica, sostuvo su punzante mirada y agregó con dulzura.- Y voy a extrañarte, Tom Riddle.

Él se quedó quieto, mirándole con sorpresa, su ceño se frunció lentamente, como si estuviese pensando con dureza, luego de un instante, su mano aflojó su mortal agarre.

—Ya no duele tanto, Hermione. -susurró él sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña y pacifica sonrisa antes de estallar en millones de partículas, inmediatamente las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a temblar y el agua que la rodeaba se alzó, creando unas fuertes oleadas, la brisa se confundió con sus silenciosas lágrimas. Escuchó lejanamente la voz de Ron gritándole que tenían que salir de ahí, Hermione se puso de pie con bastante esfuerzo y miró a su amigo quien a su vez la observaba con cautela como si estuviese esperando un repentino ataque de su parte. Su evidente desconfianza le puso los pelos de punta. Él abrió su boca para, seguramente, reclamarle pero antes de saber lo que sucedía se encontró apuntando al pelirrojo con su varita, enviando un suave hechizo para alterar su memoria, esperando que aquello fuese necesario para que su amigo no volviese a dudar de ella.

No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, sentía que estaba actuando en automático, sin embargo silenció sus dudas diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía tiempo para calmar las posibles acusaciones del pelirrojo, estaban en medio de la guerra por Merlín, luego reflexionaría sobre su extraño comportamiento y encontraría una respuesta más satisfactoria. _Probablemente, estrés o algún trauma causado por la lucha, _murmuró con nerviosismo mientras levitaba al inconsciente Ron fuera de la cámara de los secretos se detuvo un momento para mirar el lugar donde había estado hace unos instantes el cuerpo de Tom y sonrió mientras derramaba otra oleada de lágrimas porque esta vez ese diminuto trozo de alma había descansado en paz.

—**X**—

Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Harry, tocando su torso y rostro para asegurarse que estuviese bien, él hizo una mueca avergonzada y luego le volvió apretujar en un feroz abrazo. Ella suspiró aliviada, deleitándose con la calidez de su amigo. Ron aclaró su garganta, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, haciéndola retroceder ligeramente, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada por atreverse a interrumpir ese tierno momento. Hermione ajena al intercambio se apresuró a informarle la situación al pelinegro.

—Ya está hecho. –susurró tratando de no volver a llorar, compuso una temblorosa sonrisa y miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Harry quien asintió de forma rígida y luego volvió a mirar la atestada sala de los menesteres.

—Creo haberla visto una vez, pero no puedo recordar donde. –explicó el pelinegro con una mueca de frustración torciendo sus rasgos.

—Quizás sería buena idea separarnos. –sugirió Ron un tanto mosqueado por la falta de atención de sus amigos. Hermione asintió fervientemente y el pelirrojo salió disparado entre los atiborrados pasillos, ella se preparó para hacer lo mismo pero Harry sostuvo su muñeca y le miró implorante.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor, Hermione.

Ella sonrió un tanto incomoda, casi oyendo la susurrante voz de Tom decirle que la actitud de Harry no estaba siendo la de un amigo común y corriente, abrió su boca para decirle que lo acompañaría pero entonces Ron reapareció con el rostro enrojecido. Sus ojos volaron a sus manos y frunció oscuramente su ceño, Hermione se apartó rápidamente de Harry, sintiéndose profundamente perturbada por la manera en la cual se estaban comportando los chicos.

—Creo que la he encontrado. –les espetó el pelirrojo torciendo sus labios con disgusto. Hermione les miró compungida, notando como Ron y Harry intercambiaban una calculadora mirada, ¿o era desafiante? No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y sinceramente, _no quería saberlo._ No tenían tiempo para esta clase de escenas, por Merlín.

— ¡Potter…!

_Ay, por Circe, Merlín y Morgana, ¡lo que faltaba!,_ pensó Hermione girándose con la varita en alto para enfrentar a Draco Malfoy, el rubio les envió una rápida mirada desdeñosa y luego se concentró en Harry.

—Tienes algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de regreso.

—No hay tiempo para esto –se quejó Hermione sin poder evitarlo, Draco gruñó y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo sangre sucia. –espetó el rubio arrugando su nariz en su habitual mueca de asco, Goyle y Crabbe se burlaron divertidos.

— ¡No vuelvan a insultar a mi novia! –gritó Ron antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos. Draco soltó un grito entre sorprendido y espantado antes de echar a correr, seguido por los dos imbéciles que usaba como guardaespaldas. Hermione se quedó congelada, preguntándose en qué momento le dio la impresión equivocada al pelirrojo pero ni siquiera pudo pensar bien porque Harry le dio un fuerte tirón a su muñeca, instándola a moverse en dirección contraria a la que habían corrido los chicos, su contacto hizo que un escalofrío se deslizara por su espalda, la arrastró por un pasillo en un silencio que le pareció un tanto macabro.

—Su novia, ¿eh? –susurró él y Hermione abrió su boca para explicarle que no sabía de donde había sacado esa idea Ron pero Harry se detuvo de golpe y ella notó de inmediato lo que había llamado su atención. Ahí, en lo más alto de los estantes sobre un busto raído descansaba la diadema de Helena Revenclaw. Soltando su muñeca Harry comenzó a escalar, lanzando cosas que se interponían en su camino, evitando la mirada de Hermione. Justo en el momento en que casi la alcanzaban, ambos oyeron los gritos de Ron, al principio eran lejanos e incomprensibles, pero a medida que se acercaba, los comenzaron a entender y le causó carne de gallina a Hermione.

— ¡Coooorran! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! –chilló aterrado, sin detenerse, jaló el tobillo de Hermione y la cargó sobre su hombro hacia la salida, ella al principio opuso toda su resistencia pero luego vio las enormes llamaradas y soltó un jadeo horrorizado, reconociendo de forma inmediata el oscuro hechizo. Harry agarró la diadema con esfuerzo y saltó hacia ellos, alcanzándolos en cuestión de segundos, moviéndose con extrema rapidez. Hermione se enderezó y se puso de pie, mirando ofendida a Ron por haberla tomado en brazos de esa manera, el pelirrojo bufó y se apresuró a sostener su mano, obligándola a apurar sus pasos.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? –cuestionó Harry, intentando alcanzar su mano libre, pero Ron era fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ambos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Escobas! –chilló Hermione zafándose del agarre de Ron y esquivando a Harry, montándose a la escoba, dando una dura patada al suelo, tratando de dejar atrás el malestar que le estaba causando el inusual comportamiento de sus amigos. Ambos se miraban de forma asesina y sinceramente le estaban colocando los pelos de punta. Lejanamente oyó un agudo grito y su piel se colocó pálida.- Oh por Merlín… ¡_Hay que ir por Malfoy_!

Se giraron al mismo tiempo, mirándola como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, pero antes de poder quejarse Hermione salió a toda velocidad en busca del rubio.

—**X**—

Ella tosió frenéticamente, cayendo de rodillas sobre una suave alfombra, cerró sus ojos por un instante, todavía oyendo el enronquecido y aterrado grito de Harry _¡No te sueltes, Hermione!, _luego en una desesperada maniobra para alejarla del fuego, rozó suavemente la diadema contra su piel, el efecto fue instantáneo: Las enormes llamas fueron cambiadas por una envolvente oscuridad y luego por una tenue y acogedora iluminación. Soltó un largo suspiro, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardarían esta vez los chicos en sacarla de ahí.

_¿Tendría tiempo siquiera de conocer este trozo de alma de Tom Riddle?_

Recordó el pequeño niño que murió entre sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios y su corazón se apretó. Ella no quería saber más de la infancia del Señor Oscuro. No quería sentir tristeza, no quería continuar involucrándose, porque esta vez sí que estaba confraternizar con el enemigo. Y no podía ser más literal.

—_...Hermione..._

El corazón de la chica le dio un vuelco y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. _Santo Merlín_. Él simplemente había dicho su nombre, pero jamás había oído que lo dijeran con tal anhelo, con tal cantidad de pasión. Recordó de golpe las palabras de Ginny, Tom Riddle era un ser increíblemente encantador y manipulador para cumplir sus fines. Y aunque ella sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa alrededor de él, cerró los ojos con un suave suspiro escapando entre sus labios, permitiéndose deleitarse por un segundo con aquella masculina voz.

—Hola de nuevo, Tom. –murmuró ella con calidez, entreabriendo sus ojos para enfrentarlo y colocándose de pie con menos esfuerzo del que esperaba. Su respiración volvió a quedar estancada al notar que esta versión de Voldemort ya estaba en plena adolescencia. Debía tener quince o dieciséis años, sus facciones aún eran un tanto redondeadas, un tanto infantiles... Pero, _¡por las sagradas barbas de Merlín!, _él era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Con una confianza y rapidez digna de un peligroso depredador Riddle acortó la distancia que los separaba, observándola con una pequeña mueca de superioridad y aprovechándose del desconcierto de la chica, sostuvo su rostro con una suavidad inesperada y su boca rozó lentamente la suya en un pequeño beso.

Hermione pensó que iba a desmayarse por la sorpresa. ¡Tom_-futuro-asesino-en-masas-_Riddle la estaba besando! Él se separó tan rápido como había llegado, enviándole una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

—Creí que no volvería a verte –comentó él con seriedad, girándose hacia los estantes, como si no acabase de besarla... El ojo derecho de Hermione tuvo un espasmo y negó, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, Tom Riddle! -le advirtió furiosa, él parpadeó con lentitud y cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda, dándole una imagen de la más pura inocencia. Ella no le creyó ni un poquito. Casi podía sentir su satisfacción. Y eso no le gustaba, en absoluto.

— ¿Qué es lo que no debo volver a hacer? –preguntó ladeando su cabeza, aumentando su apariencia de inocencia, Hermione, sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que él hacía ese gesto cada vez que la estaba analizando.

— ¡Besarme! ¡No vuelvas a besarme! -exclamó ella colérica, sus mejillas enrojecidas y los puños apretados. Lo fulminó con la mirada y retorció sus labios con disgusto.

—Oh. Eso no fue un beso. -declaró Tom ladeando su cabeza, una malvada sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios al notar su incomodidad, casualmente agregó.- _Pero si quieres te puedo besar, Hermione._

—No, muchas gracias. -espetó Hermione secamente, sintiéndose totalmente confundida por la forma de actuar del muchacho, ignoró el desbocado palpitar de su corazón y frunció profundamente su ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Tom con curiosidad, la suavidad en su voz la colocaba aún más nerviosa que sus facetas violentas.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo y es mejor que te detengas _**ahora**_. -anunció ella bruscamente, dándole una mirada sucia antes de girarse con el mentón en alto, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa excepto el mago adolescente-pervertido que estaba justo tras ella, mirándola con una profundidad que le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Estaban en la biblioteca! Se sintió un poco más tranquila en este ambiente. Deslizó su dedo índice por el lomo de algunos libros, fingiendo estar enfocada en ellos.

— ¿Y qué estoy haciendo, señorita Granger? -cuestionó Tom sin cambiar su intensa expresión.

—Tratas de enrollarme con tu actuación... -gruñó Hermione ceñuda, caminando rápidamente entre los estantes, Tom la siguió con largas zancadas y ella continuó su feroz discurso:- Harry dijo que...

—_No. Digas. Su. Nombre. _

Ella se encogió, más sorprendida que asustada por el tono que usó el chico, pero su atención se cambió rápidamente al estante que estaba a su lado derecho cuando un libro comenzó a moverse bruscamente, tambaleándose en el borde, Hermione lo tomó antes que cayera al suelo y perdió la respiración. Era el diario. El diario de Tom. El chico se lo arrebató con calma y le sonrió.

—Parece que sabes muchas cosas de mí, Hermione. –comentó él mirándole con calma, acariciando de una perturbadora manera el diario antes de regresarlo al estante.

— ¿Ya lo sabes? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida, él ladeó su cabeza y ella se apresuró a decir:- ¿Sabes que eres un simple trozo de **su** alma?

—Simple, dices –murmuró él con los labios alzados en una sonrisa divertida, sus ojos cargados con una cantidad de ira que sobresaltó a Hermione. Ella se estremeció cuando él alzó su mano, por un segundo creyó que la abofetearía, así que en un rápido movimiento clavó su varita en las costillas del chico, sin embargo se tambaleó sorprendida cuando el dorso de su mano acarició su pómulo con una suavidad increíble. Abrió su boca, para preguntarle qué demonios le estaba pasando, pero entonces, él le dio la espalda y se perdió entre las estanterías.

Se quedó clavada en el lugar hasta que oyó la burlesca voz de Tom._**"¿No vienes, Granger?"**_ Solo entonces, Hermione suspiró, completamente aturdida, y siguió a la lejana voz, en busca de respuestas. Ignorando de forma olímpica el constante palpitar de sus labios. No es como si quisiera volver a besarlo.

Ella no fue capaz de ver la satisfecha y aterradora sonrisa de Tom Riddle.

—_O_—

—…desde que llegaron, me encargué de que los elfos cubran sus necesidades básicas, y estoy cien por ciento seguro que no sienten frío ni hambre. Ordené que ninguno de mis seguidores se acercara a ustedes, para resguardar su integridad emocional y física. –susurró Voldemort con sorna, paseándose lentamente por la amplia habitación, una mueca de diversión se instaló en su rostro, viéndose aún más intimidante que antes. Soltó un dramático suspiro y miró a la pareja que estaban abrazados con reproche:- Y aún así ustedes han tratado de escapar, no una sino dos veces.

—Por favor –susurró la señora Granger viéndose miserable, su labio inferior temblaba como si estuviese aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas y sus ojos lo evitaron en todo momento.- Solo queremos irnos a casa.

La mano del señor Granger se tensó alrededor de los hombros de su mujer y luego alzó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de captor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, se enfrentó con una mirada de un muggle que no cargaba miedo sino que se trataba de una abierta mirada de desafío, Lord Voldemort arqueó sus cejas gratamente impresionado por el hombre frente a él, desde que llegó no había dejado de sorprenderlo, su cerebro era pragmático y estaba lleno de pensamientos bien definidos, repleta de información académica. Era un muggle muy inteligente y a diferencia de su mujer había aceptado rápidamente la magia como una arma a la cual había que admirar y no temer.

—Si lo que dice sobre nuestra hija es real… -susurró el señor Granger de forma pensativa mientras acomodaba a su mujer entre sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente mientras esta comenzaba a llorar, él frunció su ceño y soltó un suspiro resignado.- Sería mejor que nos asesinara en este mismo momento, señor.

— ¿No lo entiende? Ella no vendrá por nosotros –sollozó la mujer angustiada y luego lo miró implorante, como si esperase que sus lágrimas lo conmovieran y decidiese que los dejaría libres. Voldemort miró a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados, inhalando profundamente, tratando de aferrarse a la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Con Helen hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nuestra hija nos alejó para protegernos y a la vez para resguardarse a sí misma. –señaló el señor Granger con tranquilidad, su voz se rompió ligeramente y aclaró su garganta antes de continuar su apasionada teoría:- Así, Hermione podría enfocarse plenamente en la guerra y no en nuestra presencia, la cual se convertiría en una debilidad para ella…

—Encantadora teoría. –espetó Voldemort torciendo sus labios con disgusto, dejando al descubierto sus dientes, él clavó sus ojos rojos en la pareja y exhaló con dureza.- Déjenme felicitarlos por su impecable crianza, esta no es la primera vez que oigo lo honorable e intachable que es la señorita Granger. El coeficiente intelectual de la pequeña sangre sucia es bastante impresionante, he conseguido sus calificaciones y casi son iguales a la mía. Debo admitir que Hermione ha logrado despertar mi curiosidad…

— ¡No! –gritó la señora Granger interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, Lord Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos y miró a la insignificante muggle con palpable cólera, ella sollozó de forma explosiva pero aun así se mantuvo firme, enfrentándolo de una manera temeraria.- Usted… ¡No se acercarás a nuestra niñita, monstruo…!

— ¡Alto, Helen! –rugió el señor Granger tratando de detener a su mujer quien se abalanzó sobre el mago, quien con un simple movimiento de su mano la envió volando contra una pared, con un ágil movimiento de su varita el muggle quedó petrificado, incapaz de mover sus músculos, viendo con impotencia como el mago oscuro rodeaba a su mujer, su magia crepitando de forma inestable a su alrededor.

—Ella vendrá a mí. No podrá evitarlo. –siseó Voldemort en parsel, temblando de furia, empuñó su varita, y con una sonrisa demente susurró:- _Crucio_.

Nagini se enroscó en un rincón, mirando con la escena con atención, oyendo debajo del agudo grito de la mujer los frenéticos susurros de su señor, balbuceando una y otra vez que ella iría a él. La serpiente, al igual que su amo, estaba expectante ante el inminente encuentro.

—**O**—

— ¿Por qué escogiste la biblioteca por encima de otros lugares? –cuestionó Hermione desesperada por romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos casi como una tercera persona.

—Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de Hogwarts. –admitió Tom a regañadientes apoyándose a su lado y mirando por la ventana. Hermione empujó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y le sonrió, por unos instantes olvidando quien era él. ¡_Un sucio adolescente pervertido que iba por ahí robándole besos a la gente!_

—También es el mío. –murmuró Hermione distraída, luego resopló y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando inconscientemente una posición un tanto defensiva:- Aunque conociéndote, creí que tu "lugar favorito" sería la sección restringida.

—Lo es. –indicó él con arrogancia tras un parpadeo la tenía acorralada entre la mesa y su cuerpo, en un ronroneo burlesco agregó.- No puedes acusarme de ser predecible, ¿eh?

—Muy gracioso. –espetó Hermione haciendo una mueca, enviándole una ojeada desdeñosa, sobresaltada ante la intensidad de sus ojos apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Dime, Hermione, ¿no crees que es excitante estar en tu lugar favorito con tu persona favorita?

Hermione se estremeció al oír esas palabras escapando de los labios del muchacho, pero el efecto se volvió aún más demoledor cuando sus largos dedos se deslizaron por su cintura hasta envolver su mano a su alrededor. Ella tragó en seco y observó su mano, preguntándose qué diablos estaba planeando, luego con desconfianza alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Tom y se encontró perdiendo la respiración. La mirada que él le estaba dando… no sabría cómo definirla, pero la asustó. Y, a la vez, no.

Sus ojos parecían más oscuros de lo usual y están llenos de _**emociones**_, emociones crudas que ella no podía (_o, tal vez, no quería_) descifrar. Y pareciera que estuviesen mirando directo a su alma. Hermione, aturdida, observó cómo sus labios se retorcían convirtiéndose en una sonrisa maliciosa que le puso los pelos de punta y se dio cuenta que su mano continuaba teniendo un estricto control sobre su cintura, impidiéndole una rápida salida, pero lo peor era que el calor de su piel se estaba filtrando a través de su blusa y pareciera que estuviese quemando su piel. Marcándola.

¡_Cooorreeee_!

—Tú, er, no eres exactamente mi persona favorita Tom –susurró Hermione ansiosa por romper el abrumador silencio que se había creado por segunda vez entre ellos, él soltó una dura y tosca carcajada, sus oscuros ojos que continuaron escaneándola se volvieron aún más ilegibles de lo normal.

—Eso ya lo sé. –espetó Tom con frialdad y ella se estremece cuando él no agrega nada más.

— ¿Podrías soltarme? –se las arregla para preguntar, odiando lo chillona que suena su voz, sintiéndose a cada segundo más débil.

— ¿Acaso la coloco nerviosa, señorita Granger? –cuestionó Tom de forma burlesca su rostro convertido en una hermosa mascara de inocencia, ella resopló dándole un manotazo y colocando rápidamente una segura distancia entre ambos.

—Mira, Riddle, no sé a lo que estás jugando, pero no me gusta. –advirtió Hermione cruzándose de brazos e ignorando el feroz sonrojo de sus mejillas, le envió una mirada asesina mientras él se apoyaba en la mesa, ladeando su cabeza.- No me gusta en absoluto.

— ¿Jugando? Mmm, pero yo no estoy jugando, _Granger_. –anunció él encogiéndose casualmente de hombros, luego se enderezó y algo en su postura hizo que Hermione diera dos pasos atrás, completamente alarmada, en un segundo Tom estuvo tras ella rozando su nariz contra su mandíbula, se quedó mortalmente quieta, un escalofrío de algo que no quiso definir se deslizó por su espalda y los reclamos se quedaron atorados en su garganta, escuchó su _siseo_ de aprobación, el primitivo sonido envió una oleada de electricidad por todo su cuerpo:- La verdad es que te deseo, Hermione.

— ¿Desearme? –repitió Hermione en un chillido histérico y él rió entre dientes, colocando su mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda, guiándola con parsimonia hacia los estantes como si no acabase de hacer semejante declaración.

—Sí. Te deseo. –aseguró él con brutal calma, como si estuviese hablando del clima, al notar su reacción sus labios se alzaron en una decadente sonrisa.

Y este chico como el infierno no era Tom Riddle. Definitivamente, no estaba tratando con el niño inexpresivo, frío y brusco al cual "conocía". No estaba segura de cómo enfrentarse a este extraño adolescente con hormonas revueltas, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su actitud le gustase, su cerebro parecía estar en cortocircuito ante su cercanía y no era capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos con normalidad. Se sentía abrumada por la intensidad con la cual la miraba, porque le daban un grado de veracidad que ella anhelaba descartar.

— ¿Por qué dudas de mis palabras, Hermione? ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez? –preguntó Tom tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, como si se estuviese impregnando con su aroma.

—Tú… Merlín, no puedes solo decirme directamente esa clase de cosas. –se quejó Hermione profundamente sonrojada, agarró un libro y se apresuró a comenzar a leerlo, pero su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en el muchacho que se sentó perezosamente a su lado, rozando su muslo contra el suyo, Tom apoyó una mano sobre las desgastadas hojas aun así, ella no alzó su vista.

—A pesar de ser incorrecto, te estoy diciendo la verdad. –declaró Tom su voz convertida en un hipnótico susurro, ella respiró de forma entrecortada mientras veía como su mano se iba deslizando por el papel hasta alcanzar la suya, la inesperada caricia le causó un escalofrío.- Y creí que valorizabas la verdad por encima de todas las cosas.

—Honestamente, Riddle, esto es ridículo. –chilló Hermione presa del pánico, apartó a toda prisa su mano, tratando de ignorar las confusas emociones que estaba experimentando, él frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente, colocándola aún más nerviosa.- ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser un niño? Era más fácil tratar contigo.

Hubo un tenso silencio, que le colocó los pelos de punta a Hermione, entonces Tom Riddle comenzó a reír. Fuertes carcajadas, que hicieron que su cuerpo temblase, ella lo miró con incredulidad, totalmente confundida, y frunció su ceño sintiéndose furiosa por haber caído en la estúpida broma del mago oscuro. Sin embargo cualquier molestia se esfumó cuando él alzó su cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos, su iris convertidas en un magnético tono carmín.

_Aterrador…_

…_pero hermoso. _

—Volver a ser un niño –repitió con su voz extrañamente ahogada y ella sintió su vulnerabilidad, abrió su boca, para decirle algo, cualquier cosa pero nada vino a su mente así que la cerró y lo continuó mirando con cautela.- ¿Para que vuelvas a matarme, Hermione? ¿Entregarme a tu _amiguito_?

—…_Tom…_

—No hay necesidad de explicarlo –susurró Tom, todavía con ese extraño tono de voz. Hermione gritó cuando el paisaje se desdibujó, en un segundo estaban en la biblioteca y al siguiente se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía. Ella tardó un momento en darse cuenta que estaba aferrada al mago y saltó lo más lejos posible, sintiéndose como un conejo asustado. Se preguntó con sorna donde había quedado su valor Gryffindor. Él le dio la espalda, clavando su vista en el paisaje, y soltó un largo suspiro.- Dime, Hermione, ¿confías en mí?

Hubo un largo, largo silencio, en el cual ella avanzó lentamente hasta colocarse a su lado, apoyó su mano con extrema suavidad sobre la suya, disfrutando por un segundo de la diferencia de temperatura entre ambos y luego miró hacia el frente. Tom ladeó su cabeza, observándola fijamente, esperando no más bien exigiendo una respuesta.

—No. –contestó Hermione con suavidad, desviando su vista del paisaje hacia sus ojos, por un largo y fatídico momento ella creyó que había olvidado como respirar, la mano de Tom giró sobre la suya, aferrándose como si fuese lo único que le sostuviese con vida:- Tom, yo…

—Nunca antes en mi vida he _necesitado_ tanto la confianza de otro ser humano, Hermione Granger. –admitió Tom con fiereza, su rostro todavía convertido en una máscara de desesperación, él inspiró violentamente cuando ella abrió su boca para contradecirlo, con la yema de sus dedos delineó su rostro, acariciándola como si fue un extraño objeto que podía romperse en cualquier segundo:- Tú, tienes mi confianza a pesar de haberme traicionado en repetidas ocasiones. Me haces anhelar, anhelar _algo_… _algo_ que nunca antes había sentido. Las contradicciones que creas en mí son peligrosas, las emociones… Son imposibles de ignorar, Hermione, están aquí justo bajo de la superficie.

No podía creer lo que él decía. _No __**debía**__ creerle._ Pero era prácticamente imposible luchar contra las seductoras palabras de Tom Riddle, al notar que estaba perdida en sus turbulentos pensamientos, él dejó de acariciar su muñeca inmediatamente dio un paso atrás, viéndose extrañamente frágil y cansado luego de su apasionada confesión. Hermione tembló, incapaz de comprender lo que sucedía, tratando de darle sentido a los inesperados sentimientos que crearon las palabras del muchacho… _**¡Horcrux, Hermione!**_… en ella.

—Será mejor que vaya a dormir, señorita Granger. –sugirió él dándole la espalda, causándole un vacío en la boca de su estómago, Hermione alzó su mano tratando de alcanzarlo y brindarle un poco de consuelo pero Tom se tensó, negó con suavidad y se alejó de ella.- Necesito… Necesito estar solo, Hermione.

—Uh, yo… uhm… C-Claro… -balbuceó tragando en seco y tambaleándose hasta llegar a la puerta, exhaló de forma temblorosa cuando se dio cuenta que al otro lado estaba la biblioteca, la cual, en ese instante le causó desazón, tras un parpadeo se convirtió en un cálido cuarto con en el cual dominaban los colores rojos y dorados. Hermione se sentó sobre la mullida cama, con la cabeza abombada y su corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Sus ojos se desviaron al balcón donde se podía ver la silueta de Tom Riddle, su traicionero cerebro repitió cada una de las palabras que le había dicho, cada expresión en su rostro, cada sentimiento en sus ojos… Y la semilla de la esperanza comenzó a crecer con mayor rapidez.

_**Pobre ilusa e inocente Gryffindor. **_

—**X**—

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó Hermione horrorizada, sosteniendo la mano de Tom quien suspiró de forma dramática antes de alzar la mirada de su libro y observarla con una ceja arqueada, ella torció sus labios con disgusto.- ¡Creí que sabías _con exactitud_ lo que estabas haciendo, Tom Riddle!

—Y lo sé –le aseguró él con calma. Ella bufó de forma grosera y le arrebató el frasco que contenía un líquido verde, arrugó su nariz al percibir el potente aroma que liberaba.

— ¿Hablas _enserio_? ¿A qué clase de poción le agregas un brebaje alcohólico tan potente como el absenta? ¡Como si fuese poco también contiene belladona, la cual, cabe mencionar, es sumamente inestable! –espetó Hermione alzando sus brazos y negando frenéticamente, su cabello rebotando caóticamente en todas direcciones.

—Una poción de mi invención, de hecho, señorita Granger. –indicó Tom sonriendo ampliamente, logrando que Hermione se sintiese aún más enojada.- Oh vamos, ¿dónde está tu faceta aventurera, mi querida Hermione? Al parecer, no todo lo Gryffindor tienen una vena de valentía incorporada en su personalidad...

—Oh, perdóneme por no confiar en su brillante idea, señor Riddle. –murmuró Hermione con evidente burla, pestañeó de forma dramática y luego se inclinó hacia él de una forma un tanto sugestiva, pasando por alto la apreciativa mirada del muchacho:- ¿Dónde debo apuntarme para ser parte del experimento?

—Bueno, ya que lo pides tan amablemente. –susurró Tom sonriendo de una forma encantadora, evidentemente pasando por alto la alta cuota de sarcasmo que estaba utilizando Hermione quien lo miró escandalizada cuando sin mayor esfuerzo la atrajo a su cuerpo y la obligó a vaciar el absenta en el caldero:- Podemos empezar con el proyecto de inmediato.

Ella se encogió, esperando que la explosión los enviase volando lejos, pero cuando nada sucedió, abrió lentamente sus ojos y clavando sus ojos en la poción pasmada. Exhaló aliviada, recargándose de forma inconsciente en el pecho del muchacho quien sonrió de forma satisfecha contra su nuca, el pequeño gesto hizo que sus estomago comenzara a dar extrañas volteretas, furiosa consigo misma se apartó hasta el extremo más alejado del muchacho y se dedicó a observar la apasionada forma en que trabajaba. Revolvió cuidadosamente la poción, mientras comenzaba a cortar otros ingredientes. Y ella seguía sin tener idea que clase de poción estaba realizando, un tanto nerviosa por el silencio que se había impuesto, abrió su boca pero él se le adelantó.

— ¿En qué año naciste?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, luego inspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño.- No creo que sea buena idea que…

— ¿Entonces me dirías en qué año estás actualmente…?

—Esto es ridículo –se quejó Hermione negando luego cuando Tom lanzó a la poción una cola de ratón y un anca de rana, hizo una mueca de pensativa, antes de saber lo que hacía se encontró susurrándole:- Nací en el año 1979.

—Y debes rondar los diecinueve o veinte años, así que tiene que ser el año 1999. Y yo debo tener setenta y dos años… –concluyó Tom con las cejas prácticamente juntas, en un ceño excesivamente marcado, luego soltó un gruñido de pura frustración.- ¿Me conoces, Hermione?

—Uh, algo así... Yo, uh, nunca te he visto en persona, pero he oído _mucho_ de ti. –susurró Hermione de forma evasiva y luego hizo un sonidito de turbación ante la expresión pensativa que adquirió el muchacho:- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contarme qué es exactamente esa poción?

—Como ya te mencioné, es una invención mía. –recalcó él con calma y luego al ver su mirada insatisfecha agregó:- De hecho, tomé una teoría de Hector Dagworth-Granger y la modifiqué un poco luego de presenciar de cerca el efecto del absenta…

— ¿En una borrachera? ¿Basaste tu teoría de una nueva poción en una _borrachera_? –cuestionó Hermione ferozmente aturdida y él al ver su rostro de horror comenzó a reír, una inesperada sensación de calidez se filtró en su interior, Tom sostuvo su muñeca acariciándola suavemente, creando patrones irregulares que hicieron que su corazón latiese un poco más rápido.- Tom Riddle, deja de burlarte de mí y de esquivar mis preguntas.

—No esquivé nada, Hermione. En su momento, verás cuál es su finalidad. –explicó él encogiéndose de hombros, luego, apartó su mano dejándola con una sensación extraña en el estómago.- ¿Quién te hizo esa asquerosa cicatriz?

La única respuesta que él obtuvo fue una triste mirada, luego Hermione se enderezó y se perdió entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Tom aprovechó esa oportunidad para agregar el cabello de Hermione (el cual había recolectado con el mínimo esfuerzo) y para depositar un par de gotas de su propia sangre. Él espero que la poción se transformase en un color rosado claro y luego comenzó a revolver con lentitud hasta que regresara al verde que había poseído hasta el momento.

Hermione volvió justo en ese instante, dejó caer un enorme libro sobre el mesón, arqueó las cejas y le dio una mirada desafiante antes de enumerar los ingredientes y susurrar el nombre del famoso pocionero que llevaba su apellido.

—Él debe ser uno de tus parientes. –señaló él de forma distraída, luego de revolver un par de veces la poción agregó:- ¿Sabías que Hector era sangre pura?

—Oh, ¿así que ahora estás tratando de buscar una raíz mágica en mi familia? –preguntó Hermione ceñuda y luego bufó de forma despectiva.- Tardaste bastante, Riddle.

—Simplemente señalo una posibilidad bastante grande...

—Soy nacida de muggles, Tom, y estoy muy orgullosa serlo. La formación que me han brindado mis padres ha sido fundamental para mis triunfos. –declaró Hermione con fiereza y él frunció su ceño de forma pensativa, ella se enderezó y lo fulminó con la mirada. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de su estómago y agregó a la defensiva:- ¿Y bien, Tom? ¿No vas a decirme algo? ¿No volverás a llamarme sangre sucia?

— ¿Qué esperas que te diga, Hermione? Tú eres especial para mí, empiezo a cansarme de repetirlo. ¿Por qué crees que comenzaré a llamarte otra vez con sobrenombres hirientes? No soy un monstruo. –susurró Tom con calma, su rostro parecía miserable y Hermione apretó sus labios, disgustada consigo mismo por la culpa que sentía, con voz más agitada él repitió desesperado:- No soy un monstruo.

—Está bien, Tom. Lo lamento, sobre reaccioné... –admitió Hermione frunciendo su ceño y bajando su mirada al libro, luego le dio un vistazo a la poción, sus labios se entreabrieron y soltó una fuerte exhalación.- ¿Vas a decirme cual es la finalidad de esa poción? Ninguna de las teorías publicadas en este libro se acerca a tu invento.

—Pruébala. –sugirió Tom tras un minuto de silencio, ella entornó sus ojos y bufó, su rostro convertido en una máscara de pura incredulidad, él arqueó sus cejas y le sonrió desafiante.- Oh vamos, ¿vas a decirme que hay un Gryffindor que no es valiente? Godric debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

—Soy valiente, no estúpida –se quejó Hermione dándole una abierta mirada de desconfianza, Tom negó viéndose decepcionado, aunque sus ojos brillaban con entretención. Ella sonrió internamente, sintiéndose satisfecha al notar tantas emociones en el adolescente, él sacó dos viales con la poción y los alzó, inspeccionándolos con concentración, debió estar dentro de sus parámetros porque la acercó a su nariz y olfateó con suavidad, luego bebió de golpe el brebaje.

Él le estiró uno de los viales, pareciendo un poco _demasiado_ ansioso por su aprobación, causando que el corazón de Hermione diese un salto, ella siguió sus pasos, observando el hipnótico color verde de la poción, entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza al notar una tonalidad más amarillenta e incluso le pareció ver un matiz rosado; luego de unos instantes la olfateó, sintiéndose bastante sorprendida por el agradable aroma que emanaba, inhaló profundamente, permitiendo que el magnético perfume dulzón se deslizara hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo, tras eso se encontró acercando el frasquito hacia sus labios. _**¡No! Hermione Granger, ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!**_

Dudó, deteniéndose de golpe, tragó la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y lentamente alzó la vista, no tardó en encontrar la mirada de Tom quien parecía vibrar de la emoción, mirándole con sus oscuros ojos, tentándola a atreverse.

_Esto está mal, muy, muy, muy, muy mal, ¡hay al menos un millón de buenas razones para no beber una poción inventada por el mini Lord Voldemort! Por Merlín, ni siquiera él sabe si hay efectos a largo plazo y… ¿Y si era letal? _

A pesar de sus turbulentos pensamientos y de las alarmas que le enviaba su cerebro, Hermione inclinó el vial y bebió de golpe el brebaje. Un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, sus ojos se cerraron ante la placentera mezcla de sabores que llenaron sus sentidos, sintió una cálida ráfaga de aire sobre su rostro que la hizo temblar, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que no era viento, sino que se trataba del aliento de Tom.

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo sus parpados pesados y los clavó en los del muchacho, estaban vidriosos, sus pupilas un tanto dilatadas y más oscuras de lo normal, Hermione gimió ante su cercanía, sintiéndose débil, perdida. Y debía tocarlo, ¡_tenía que tocarlo o moriría!, _con lentitudalzó una de sus temblorosas manos y la apoyó en su mejilla. Inmediatamente, suspiró aliviada y él se recostó en su toque, como si necesitara de su proximidad tan desesperadamente como ella. Su gélida piel envió escalofríos por su espalda, se preguntó, no por primera vez por qué Tom siempre estaba tan helado, y mientras pensaba en alguna teoría que le diese sentido a la baja temperatura del cuerpo del chico, ahuecó sus mejillas, acariciándolas ligeramente con sus pulgares, él emitió un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción y sus largas pestañas revolotearon contra sus mejillas de una forma bastante linda. _En ese preciso momento, Tom Riddle se veía increíblemente frágil, más sincero, más abierto que nunca… _Las tocó con la yema de su dedo índice, luego delineó sus pómulos sintiéndose fascinada ante lo tersa que era su piel y se detuvo en su boca.

—Merlín, Hermione_, ¿Qué me has hecho?_ –susurró Tom cargado de anhelo, sus parpados se alzaron permitiéndole ver sus oscuros ojos los cuales la observaron como si estuviese desesperado por grabar su imagen en su retina. Su voz era un ruego, una desesperada súplica y Hermione supo con certeza que era incapaz de negarse a su implícita petición. Así que silenciosamente, totalmente eclipsada por su penetrante mirada, dejó caer sus manos y rozó sus labios contra los de él. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapó de su boca y pudo oír el eco de su burlesca voz en su mente _Eso no fue un beso _seguido de un determinado_ Te deseo. _

Se retiró, repentinamente cautelosa, y trató de recordar porqué debía detenerse. ¿Por qué no podía besar a este guapo muchacho que estaba interesado en ella como nunca nadie lo había estado? ¿Por qué no debía desearlo? Esperó que su cerebro le diese una respuesta, pero por primera vez parecía estar totalmente apagado, frunció su ceño, confundida, ¿era acaso normal no ser capaz de hilar ninguna línea de pensamiento coherente?

Una vez más, por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, Hermione no se dio cuenta que Tom había salido de su estupor, al menos no hasta que él cerró una mano en torno a su rizado cabello y plantó su boca sobre la suya. Le tomó la mejilla con la otra mano y le apretó suavemente la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, hasta dejárselos separados. En cuanto la sintió ceder, selló los labios con los suyos y se los abrió todavía más para profundizar en el beso, y así poder tomar completa posesión de su boca y de paso acallar cualquier vestigio de protesta que ella hubiera pensado emitir. Aunque, sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de negarse a aquel emocionante beso.

_Merlín… Merlín… Él tenía razón._ Aquello que le había dado a modo de saludo en la biblioteca, había sido un pequeño roce de labios, una efímera muestra de este verdadero beso. Este, era intenso y exigente, un beso en estado puro que era en parte tan seductor como descaradamente carnal.

Hermione gimió, sintiendo que sus rodillas se debilitaban, y se aferró a sus hombros, retrocediendo junto a él hasta quedar apoyada en ¿una mesa? No sabía. No importaba. Nada importaba _excepto_ la devastadora intensidad con la cual la estaba besando Tom Riddle.

Finalmente, cuando se apartaron para respirar, Hermione lo miró aturdida, colocando la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios que estaban hinchados y palpitantes. Suspiró soñadoramente, cerrando sus parpados y sonriendo como una verdadera idiota. ¿Quién podría estar seria y enfadada después de semejante morreo? Ahora entendía las risitas idiotas de Lav-Lav y Parvati, aunque dudaba que Ronald besara como Tom.

Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, sintió como su apoyo se esfumaba y repentinamente estaba cayendo, un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios y terminó convirtiéndose en una carcajada cuando rebotó en una mullida cama, su cerebro pareció dar señales de vida y le gritó ahogadamente que tal vez esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero en ese preciso instante Tom aprovechó ese momento para quitarse la camisa y sus neuronas, tan inteligente como eran, decidieron que era mejor que las cosas continuasen con su rumbo.

Su pecho era esbelto y firme, con el mínimo indicio de que trabajaba por tener ese buen estado físico. Hermione deseó inclinarse y poner su boca sobre aquella tersa piel, mordisquear suavemente sus bíceps. Suspiró de forma soñadora, observando la forma depredadora en la cual se acercaba a ella, sus ojos brillando con _ese_ sentimiento que no había sido capaz de comprender hasta aquel preciso instante, **deseo**. Un estremecimiento de anticipación se deslizó por su espalda, y sin saber qué hacía, dejando por primera vez en su vida que sus instintos primarios la guiasen, arrastró al muchacho a la cama, sumergidos en un carnal y seductor beso, rodaron por la acolchada cama, luchando por el mando.

Tom gruñó, abriendo sus ojos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando Hermione logró sentarse sobre su regazo e imposibilitar sus movimientos, sin embargo, todas sus quejas murieron cuando ella movió su trasero contra su erección, no supo quién soltó aquel débil gemido si fue él o ella, aunque en ese preciso instante no importaba en absoluto.

_Merlín. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Tan bien. _

Hermione frotó su nariz contra su pulso, arrastró sus dientes y boca por su piel, disfrutando de la manera en que él se retorcía ante sus caricias. Haciendo esto, se sentía poderosa y sumamente femenina. Era una sensación a la cual se podría acostumbrar con alarmante velocidad.

Contuvo el aliento cuando clavó sus ojos en la notable erección de Tom, él gruñó y la hizo girar, cayó de espaldas con un jadeo indignado, pero antes de poder reclamarle por su inesperada reacción su boca cubrió la suya con mayor ansiedad que antes y sus manos intentaron con evidente torpeza de desabrochar su blusa, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el muchacho soltó un fuerte resoplido cargado de frustración, sin embargo, el no haber sido capaz de ganar su batalla contra la maldita prenda no lo detuvo, su mano se movió sobre su vientre, estaba helada y la hizo soltar un pequeño quejido que Tom se tragó con una mueca de satisfacción.

—Tom -susurró Hermione arqueándose, dándole espacio para que su mano se deslizara bajo su blusa, él sonrió contra sus labios y su mano serpenteó de forma ágil. Un ronco gemido que fue una sutil mezcla de sorpresa y turbación, obligó a la chica a separarse de Tom quien buscó su boca con rapidez, permitiéndose masajear tímidamente su pecho. Hermione gimió de forma aprobadora, hundió una mano en su sedoso cabello negro, acariciándolo y convirtiendo el frenético beso en algo más suave, más decadente. Sus parpados revolotearon, abriéndose lo suficiente para intercambiar una caliente mirada en el preciso instante en que sus caderas chocaron, comenzando un tentador movimiento.

— ¿Lo ves, Hermione? ¿La forma en que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? -susurró Tom con su voz exquisitamente enronquecida, sus ojos deslizándose por encima de su cuerpo con posesividad. Oh, ella lo veía. Encajaban a la perfección. Y Hermione no podía imaginarse como lo maravilloso que se sentiría sentir su piel contra la suya, sentirlo dentro de ella…

—No, no, no… -susurró Tom separándose bruscamente de ella, sus dedos se clavaron dolorosamente contra sus caderas y la miró con los ojos llenos de furia, deseo y frustración. Hermione abrió su boca para preguntarle que sucedía. _¿Por qué se había detenido? ¡Necesitaba que siguiese tocándola!_ Necesitaba su toque, su beso, lo necesitaba con tanto fervor que dolía:- ¡No, no te puedes ir! Eres mía, Hermione, _**¡dímelo!**_

Ella jadeó, sumamente adolorida, sin duda sus dedos dejarían una marca ahí donde estaban sosteniéndola, parpadeó confundida, tratando de enfocar su vista, repentinamente su cerebro fue capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Las cosas alrededor de ellos estaban desdibujándose, volviéndose más borrosas a cada segundo, de hecho apenas era capaz de distinguir el contorno del cuerpo de Tom, jadeó sorprendida cuando en la boca de su estómago comenzó a sentir una conocida e incómoda sensación. _Estaba regresando._ Abrió su boca para decirle algo, cualquier cosa que detuviese la repentina desesperación y soledad que llenaban los ojos del muchacho, pero antes de poder articular cualquier palabra sintió un doloroso jalón y gritó, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que aquel doloroso agarre la arrancase de la comodidad que sentía entre los brazos de Tom Riddle.

—**X**—

— ¿Hermione? ¡Háblame, por favor! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione cayó dolorosamente al frío suelo, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos por la sorpresa, miró alrededor lentamente, tratando de comprender que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía como un sólido bloque de hielo, con ningún sentimiento, excepto el frío. _¡Oh por Merlín, hacía tanto frío! _Sus dientes castañearon tanto que su mandíbula comenzó a doler y por un horrible segundo se preguntó cómo reaccionarían sus padres de verla en ese deplorable estado, cuan horrorizados estarían al ver ese escandaloso maltrato a sus pobres dientes. Soltó una risita histérica, la cual inclusive la sobresaltó a ella, miró aturdida su cuerpo, tratando de comprender que rayos estaba sucediendo. Hombros, firmes, un poco adoloridos pero sin contusión, su espalda dolía un montón pero nada que un baño caliente no solucionase, su brazo… oh, vaya. Miró la mano que estaba apoyada contra su brazo, sintiéndose repentinamente consciente de la pequeña dosis de calor que esta le proporcionaba, exhaló duramente y solo entonces pudo oír los gritos, los estruendos de la guerra, el impacto de los hechizos contra las paredes… parpadeó varias veces tratando de hacer que su cerebro funcionase. _¿Por Merlín, por qué sentía tanto frío?_

—Vamos, Hermione, háblame. –susurró Harry tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente, ella se estremeció, viendo como su vaho los rodeaba, él hizo un sonidito de terror y se quitó la camisa, colocándola sobre sus hombros y comenzando a frotar con vigor sus brazos.- Vamos, vamos, háblame. Necesito que me hables. ¡Ron! ¡Deja que Malfoy se vaya, joder! ¡Solo coge el horcrux, toma el maldito horcrux!

_Horcrux_. Hermione apartó sus ojos del maltratado Harry y los clavó en la pequeña diadema que yacía descansando inocentemente a un par de pasos de ella, vibrando con energía contenida. Gimió, jadeando escandalosamente alto cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar con una velocidad impresionante. **Tom. **_**Tom, Tom, ¡Tom!**_

_Oh. Por. Dios. Oh, por, Dios. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué mierda hizo?!_

Ella se había enrollado con una parte del mago oscuro al que debían asesinar. Con un trozo prácticamente irreparable del alma de un jodido sociópata. ¿Y si no la hubiesen sacado de ahí? ¿Hasta dónde hubiese llegado…?

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar la realidad. No podía estar sucediendo esto. Por Circe, Merlín y Morgana, no podía estar pasándole esto a ella. ¿Qué, _en el nombre de Merlín_, se había apoderado de ella para terminar besuqueándose descaradamente con uno de los horcrux del mago oscuro quien (_un antecedente no menor) _quería asesinar a su mejor amigo y a todos los nacidos de muggles? No había explicaciones. Ninguna excusa serviría para apagar la horrorosa culpa que estaba apoderándose de ella. Nunca se perdonaría por lo que había hecho.

— _¿…está bien? ¿Por qué no habla…?_

— ¡Está bien! Hermione, cariño, necesitamos que hables. -susurró Harry con urgencia, una de sus manos alzó su mentón y sintió sus ojos esmeralda escaneando frenéticamente su rostro, en busca de algo… _¿Acaso él lo sabía? ¿Era capaz de imaginarse lo que había estado haciendo hace solo segundos atrás con su enemigo? Él la odiaría, por Merlín, ella no era mejor que Peter Pettegrew._ Hermione se estremeció duramente y Harry hizo un ruidito de desesperación antes de ordenarle al chico pelirrojo:- _¡Fuego maldito!_ ¡Ron! ¡Tienes que lanzarlo al fuego!

Ella inhaló con brusquedad y cubrió su boca, con un grito ahogándose en su garganta. Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados, todavía podía sentir el fantasma de la boca de Tom sobre la suya, arrancándole el aliento con esa pasión que la consumió de forma tan explosiva. Confundida como estaba, solo fue capaz de observar como Ron pateaba sin contemplaciones el horcrux y este se perdía entre las rabiosas llamaradas que tragaron de forma inmediata el artefacto oscuro.

— _**¡Noooo! ¡Hermione!**_

La chica en cuestión sollozó, poniéndose de pie tambaleante, estirando su mano, tratando de sostener la mano del chico antes de que fuese completamente consumido por las llamas y darle cierta paz antes de su muerte. Conseguir un poco de paz para sí misma. Merlín, necesitaba sostener su mano una vez más… Sin embargo, antes de avanzar siquiera un paso, Harry la tomó de la cintura y la hizo retroceder a una distancia prudente.

—_**Hermione, por favor, ¡ayúdame!**_

—No, Hermione, no lo escuches... -susurró Harry duramente en su oído, agarrándola con fuerza evitando sus desesperados movimientos para alcanzar a Tom, él estaba luchando duramente para acercarse, estirándose y tratando de sostener su mano, ella sollozó viendo como el cuerpo del muchacho se consumía con una lentitud agobiante, quemándose tan lentamente…

— ¡_Muérete de una vez, bastardo_! -gritó Ron, moviendo su varita y logrando que la pesada puerta de la sala de los menesteres se cerrase. Mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la pesada puerta, Hermione cayó a los brazos de Harry, desmayada.

* * *

Valora mi esfuerzo y deja un comentario.

Espero volver pronto.

Los amo.


End file.
